A Different Road
by JPNCIS
Summary: Ever wondered if Kelly Gibbs was still alive who she would fall for.. What about G Callen? Will their love beat all the obstacles thrown their way? Can Tony get past the love he has for Kelly and be happy that she loves Callen..
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, I have lost my muse for the other one for the time being.. i have more ideas for this story and i am having fun writing it because I haven't read a story yet that crosses over and has these two characters together :D**

**Plus this is filling in the whole i have for being NCIS deprived for the next few months! **

"Kells, I'm not the perfect guy. I work for OSP, we don't exist. I don't know my past, I don't even know my first name for crying out loud." Callen sighed. He didn't want her to get hurt, or in trouble because of him. Them having a relationship wasn't the best idea for her safety.

"G, are you saying, you don't want to be with me?" There was hurt in her voice. They have only been dating for 3 months but had been family friends since they were both young. Callen was several years older than Kelly Gibbs but neither of them cared. What was the hard point was the safety which Kelly didn't care about. She was sick of living her life between the lines.

"No, of course not Kelly. I want to be with you but is that the safest option for you? I don't want to put you into danger just because you are my partner." He really liked Kelly but he really didn't want to loose her and her father loosing another person in his heart. He knew Jethro couldn't go through losing his little girl.

"Safe? G come on.. My past isn't all good and a fairytale. So, we are settled." She finally relaxed. This was a growing problem since they had reunited a few months back and kept in touch ever since, which included Callen coming over for a case a month back.

"I know, sorry. Settled." He smiled, turning around to see his team listening in on the conversation. "Do you know anything about private conversations guys?" He rolled his eyes when they all shook their heads.

"Hey everyone!" Kelly screamed.

"Hi Kelly!" They all shouted back.

"Now go away." Callen shooed them off with his spare hand. "Anyway, what were you going to say?"

Kelly smiled. Nothing was going to be private about thier relationship she thought. "I'm sick of our telephone relationship." She muttered

Callen knew exactly what his girl was saying. He hated not being able to hug her after work was done, coming home to his home. "I know, but you know. I have never stayed in one place, apartment for longer than six months. Even that was an all time record."

"Maybe you could transfer to DC?" Kelly said meaning it to be a thought in her head but she spoke it instead. "Did I just say that outloud?"

Callen couldnt help but laugh. "Yeah, I will see what I can do." Turning around again to see his team still listening, he straightened up in his chair. "Kells, I'm not going to get any privacy while it is 10 am on a Friday, so could I call you later?" Kensi and Sam shook their heads.

"Are they shaking their heads at you?" Kelly guessed.

"How do you do that?" Callen smirked. "Yeah they are, talk to you later Kelly Gibbs."

Kelly smiled. She liked it when he used her full name, there was just something about his tone that made it sound so lovely. "Yeah, talk to you later G Callen."

The line had gone quiet. He was gone. She flipped her phone shut and turned the elevator back on. When the doors opened Kelly got a few glares. She didn't think she was in there for too long. Sitting down in her fathers chair she checked the clock. "Crap, half an hour."

DiNozzo jogged down the stairs. "Hey, you're out of the elevator. Dam, I could of used it." He said catching his breath.

"You could use the excersie Tony." Kelly smiled when Tony gave her a hurtful face.

"Cut deep, Kells. Cut deep." He held his heart for a split second then started typing. "Why were you in there for so long anyway?" Tony asked trying not to sound very interested but he knew Kelly knew otherwise. It wasn't a shock that Tony DiNozzo had a thing for her. If Jethro knew it, everyone knew it.

"G. We had to sort a few things out." She answered, there was not point covering it up.

"Did you?"

Kelly smiled. She liked Tony but as a big brother or really close cousin. "Yeah we did." She sighed. Seeing a glimpse of Tony's heart broken she got up and walked over behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest, resting her head on his shoulders. "Sorry." She whispered in his ear.

Feeling her breath against his ear made his hair stick up on his arms. He really didn't like it when she did this, it didn't help his feelings. "Don't do that Kells." He groaned, feeling her loosening her grip he cuaght her arms with his hand. "No, stay." It wasn't going to help him long term but it helped him right now. Hving her close was good.

Kelly chuckled. "If dad walks in-"

"He won't, him and McGeek went to check out the warhouse." He said leaning his head against hers. He smiled; this was good, even if she didn't feel the way he felt.

Kelly could see in Tony's eyes that he wanted her, and yes she saw the charm and quality in the guy but he was much older than her and it wouldn't be the same, she liked him as her best friend/ brother. The guy who would be there for her when her heart was broken, needing a shoulder or to have a few drinks on a dull Friday.

"I have to go D, talk to you later. Tell dad I will be at home." She kissed his cheek and saw the pain but quickly turned away and jogged down the stairs.

She scooted home and slammed the door behind her. Finding left over Chinese in the fridge she warmed it up and sank into the couch. Kelly balanced the container in her lap while reaching over and grabbing the remote, she flicked through the channels until she found a repeat of Glee. She smiled seeing the resemblance between Callen and Puck. They looked nothing alike but she just imagined what Callen would have been like in senior year.

Kelly finished up the meal and chucked it to the side spreading out along the couch, drifting slowly into her dreams, where her mother was still alive, boys didn't exist and her father was smiling.

Gibbs arrived home early for a Friday and found his little girl sleeping peacefully on the couch. He sat down at her feet and placed his gun and badge on the coffee table next to an empty box of Chinese. "Kells." He rubbed her legs gently pulling her from her sleep. "Wake up baby." He smiled watching her slowly come to. "It's 1700."

Kelly shot up. She had been asleep for the entire day. "Please tell me your joking?" She looked at her fathers surprised face and then at the clock above the tv. "Dammit."

"Another night sanding the boat?" Gibbs chuckled, picking up the rubbish and heading to the kitchen. "How's Callen going?"

Kelly rubbed her eyes, switching off the TV. "Good. Why?"

Gibbs turned around and leant against the bench with his arms folded. "Hetti rang the director this afternoon." He paused seeing the alarm cross Kelly's face.

"I didn't think he would do it so quickly." She muttered before looking back at her father. "Go on."

The marine smirked before continuing. "Wants a transfer to DC."

"I'm guessing she doesn't want him to leave."

"Ya think Kells."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Oh come on dad. You of all the people in the world understand how hard it is not to see your loved one for a long period of time. It was just a suggestion for him to be transferred, i didn't think he would do it straight away; it just came up for the first time this morning." She huffed. It wasn't her fault her boyfriend took it so seriously. Ok maybe a bit.

He saw the pain in Kelly's eyes. If anyone else had mentioned that he would of head slapped them or shot them but all he could do was close the gap between them and engulf his daughter in a hug.

She let the tears fall. This relationship was getting too hard. The long distance thing was putting pressure on her physically and mentally. Luckily she had found the best guy to fall in love with because he called her every night and if he didn't he would at least text her before her head hit the pillow. "I love him so much."

Gibbs knew from the moment Callen walked into the bullpen a month ago that trouble was brewing. He couldn't have asked for a better person to be with his daughter, G was a great guy but there was the risk to him but no matter how much Gibbs tried to see the bad things about their relationship the good always outweighed the bad.

"I know Kells, I know." He kissed her head and they walked over to the couch and sat down; Kelly still wrapped in her father's arms as Gibbs turned on the television and watched an old western.

Over in Los Angeles the team was wrapping up at day of paperwork. Sam had retreated to the punching bag for a few hits while Callen looked through some photos Kelly had sent him of their last date.

"Who's idea was that?" A female voice asked from behind Callen.

G sat up straight. "Hers, it was my last night in DC, Kelly thought it would be fun to set up a picnic in her backyard."

Kensi smiled. "What did Gibbs think?"

Callen laughed. "turned the sprinklers on because we laughed too much and he had had too much bourbon." He turned to the next photo of Kelly and Callen asleep on the couch.

"Ok you need to frame this one!" Kensi snatched it out of his hands. "I don't care what you say this is dam adorable!"

"What's adorable?" Sam mimicked Kensi walking back to his desk.

"I want that photo in one piece!" Sam rolled his eyes at his partner, looking at the photo in Kensi's hands.

"G I'm so cut she gets your cuddles and I don't?" Sam smirked packing his gym bag under his desk.

Kensi passed the photo back to its owner. "What were you and Hetti discussing at lunch?"

Callen stared at both of his team mates. "Nothing, just a solution to one of my problems that won't happen."

"Your baldness, maturity or lack of cooperation." Sam chuckled.

"I'm not going bald, i am more mature than Kensi –"

"Hey!" Kensi punch Callen in the arm.

"and I can cooperate." Callen finished.

"Yes you can Mr. Callen but I am not so sure about the maturity." The little lady smiled from behind the barrier.

Both Sam and Kensi laughed. "Do you want me for something Hetti?"

"Not me Mr. Callen but your girlfriend's father does. Apparently news has gotten around of our little chat earlier and he came home to a distressed young woman."

G's eyebrows lifted and spun his chair around to face his boss. "Hetti do you really think-"

"Yes. I just got off the phone again for the second time today with the director. You have a flight to catch." She passed an envelope through the gap.

...

**REVIEW :D be nice, i don't like hate mail..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has been a while, Life has gotten in the way.. Hope you like this chapter!**

_"Yes. I just got off the phone again for the second time today with the director. You have a flight to catch." She passed an envelope through the gap._

...

"Is this-"

"A long weekend away." Hetti smirked as Callen ripped opened the envelope.

"It leaves in an hour?" He read out loud.

Sam laughed. "Do you really think she would have made it easy G?"

"I heard that Mr. Hanner." Hetti smirked taking a seat at her desk with her tea steaming in front of her.

The sun was set and the take out was ordered. Kelly sat on the opposite side of the boat to her father. "You know this is really depressing for a Friday night." Kelly sighed running a block of sandpaper back and forth along the boat.

"If it's so depressing why aren't you out on the town." Gibbs shot back, taking a sip of bourbon.

"Ziva's at home, Abby is with McGee and all my friends are studying." Kelly summarised.

Gibbs almost choked on his bourbon. "Abby's where?"

"Seriously dad? Out of everyone in the office we thought you were the first to know and were playing dum?"

"I never play dum. How long?" He asked taking a long swig of bourbon. He would have to keep a more careful eye on Tim going down to see Abby from now on.

Kelly sat the sandpaper down and leaned through the slats of the boat at her father. "Just over a month."

Gibbs smiled at himself, he hadn't been out of the loops for that long. "It's not-"

"Just over a month they have been sleeping over each other's house, they have been dating for about 6 months." Kelly smirked as her father was taken back. "You need to brush up on knowing your team dad."

Gibbs glared at his daughter but knew she was right. Now it was coming clear to him, all the times Tim has taken Abby out for lunch, saying goodnight and heading down to the lab. "Hey, haven't you got some sanding to do."

It was now 2200 and Callen had managed to find a free taxi in DC on a Friday night? LA you couldn't you couldn't walk down the street without hitting a crowd let alone being able to find a taxi without vomit in the back.

"Just here." Callen passed over the cash and hopped out grabbing the only bag he had. Hetti didn't really give him enough time to pack. He watched the taxi drive off down the street and saw the Washington monument in the background. "Still the same." He smiled slipping past the truck in the driveway and opening the front door without a creak. Callen placed the bag on the couch and headed for the one place with light.

"Dad you want another one?" Kelly asked pouring herself another jar of bourbon.

"I'm still drinking the last one!" Came a grumble from under the boat.

"Didn't anyone tell either of you to get out of the basement once in a while?" Callen joked. No wonder he wasn't tackled at the front door, they had almost gone through a whole bottle of bourbon.

"G!" Kelly screamed, springing up the stairs and tackling her partner.

"Hey babe." Callen smiled engulfing Kelly in a hug.

She couldn't help the tears from falling. "I missed you."

"I know." He chuckled, slipping the hair out of her face.

"Thanks for the bourbon Kells." Gibbs joked passing the two on the landing.

"Get it yourself." She mumbled into Callen jumper.

They stood there for a while. Gibbs didn't return, Kelly guessed he passed out on the sofa. Callen was the one to make the first movement, kissing Kelly on the top of the head.

"Come on. Time for you to get some sleep." They walked back to the lounge room where sure enough Gibbs was asleep on the couch.. "There goes my sleeping place."

Kelly had a smirk across her face. "I'm sure we could find a better one." She slipped her hand into Callen's and pulled him up the stairs and opened her door.

"Wow I am in Kelly Gibbs room." G smiled looking around. The room was painted in a pale yellow but you couldn't really tell from all the photos stuck up, to his right was a hand crafted desk, no doubt in his mid that Gibbs had made it, it was piled high with textbooks, to his left was a chest of draws painted in deep purple also crafted by the hands of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Beside the desk was her bed.

Kelly frowned. "Please tell me you have been in a girls room before- wait no, i don't want to know."

Callen laughed. He knew he seemed like the party boy type but truthfully .. "I have been."

Kelly smiled. Not sure of what to make of it but she shrugged it off. He was hers now and that's all that mattered. "Ok well I need a shower, make yourself comfortable." She winked at him on her way out grabbing her PJ's and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Callen leaned in closer to some of the photos. He couldn't help but laugh at one of Gibbs with a cup of tea in one hand sitting down at a childs table with a tea pot in the middle and a young Kelly across from him with a tiara in her hair and a matching tea cup in her hand. His smiled faded when he realised who must have been behind the camera.

"That was just after Kelly's 6th birthday. Shannon and I had bought her that tea cup set and princess outfit to wear for Halloween." Gibbs smiled beside his friend.

Callen put his hand on the older man's shoulder. Gibbs was his mentor, his hero, his friend and he still to this day wondered how such a terrible thing could of happened to such a great man.

"The tea cup suits you Gibbs." He chuckled, searching through the photos surrounding it, studying another photo just above Kelly's bed. It was one of Ziva, Abby and Kelly at NCIS peeping over the barrier behind Tony's desk, most likely up to no good.

Gibbs chuckled, looking at the same photo. "He got a huge fright that day and wouldn't stop checking behind him for a year."

Callen smile faded when he came across a photo of Kelly and Tony engulfing her in a cuddle, kissing her forehead. He tried to get the smile back but he has always thought in the back of his mind that if he didn't call Kelly everyday and tell her how much she means to him then Tony would take his place.

"You are the one she loves G. Tony is her brother, he needs to learn that and she has told him time and time again." Gibbs squeezed his shoulder and walked out, leaving the young man to think it through.

Kelly soaked in the hot water running down her body. She smelt like sawdust and bourbon, not a nice combo for a lady she laughed. She turned the water off and pulled her wet hair into a towel turban. Drying her body off and slipping into a loose singlet top and purple PJ bottoms. She dried her hair off with the hair dryer and put her dirty clothes in the basket ready for washing.

"So you're sleeping in jeans and a tee?" She smiled walking into her bedroom only to find Callen sitting on her bed still in the same clothes.

He smiled hopping up. "Be right back, Hetti didn't give me quite enough time to pack."

"I'm sure my father can find you some clothes." Kelly laughed walking over to her bed ready to flop down and wriggle under the covers but instead she picked up a photo that was meant to be on her wall. She smiled remembering the day this photo was taken, it was her mum's birthday and Tony was the only one game enough to offer her a hug after she locked herself in her room for hours not wanting anyone to see her.

Callen still had a smile on his face when he walked back into the room until he saw what Kelly was holding. He instantly could of kicked himself, forgetting to put the photo back. He looked up at Kelly to find a stray tear running down her cheek. "Kells whats wrong? I did-"

She quickly wiped away the tear and smiled. Putting the photo back up in its rightful place and turned to glare down Callen which failed when she noticed the shameful look in his eye. "He is my brother G! How many times do I have to say it." She sighed, sitting on the bed. Kelly was hoping for a nice cuddle in bed but the mood had completely changed.

Callen, knowing it was his fault moved over to Kelly dropping the clothes in his hand on the floor and cupping her chin in his palm. "I know, it's just hard you being all the way over here. I get it, I know he is like a brother in your eyes and I'm glad you have someone like DiNozzo in your life keeping you safe other than your father, it means I should worry less." He chuckled, knowing that wasn't the case. Sometimes he asked Eric to do his magic to check if Kelly was ok when they hadn't spoken for a few days, Hetti didn't seem to like the idea after the tenth time.

Kelly bought her hand up and slipped it into his, pulling him down beside her. "I'm sick of having this talk every time." Kelly huffed leaning into Callen's chest.

He let his hand slip out of hers and wraped his arms around her, making sure nothing could hurt her anymore. "Me too." He sighed, relaxing against her warmth and kissing her on the head. "So what-"

"I should be the one to be jealous anyways." The corners of Kelly's mouth curving up.

Confused, Callen leans back looking at Kelly's face. "Really?"

"Yeah, the way Kensi hangs around you and you guys go out for drinks most Friday nights after work." Kelly smirks raising her eyebrows at Callen's shocked face.

"No way she is way too-" He paused seeing Kelly's eyebrows raise even more. "She is like a cousin to me or a little annoying sisters, anyways Deeks is her party man now." G smiles running his hand up and down Kelly's forearm.

"Good to hear." Kelly nods. "Now get changed, I want to get some sleep."

Kelly got comfortable in bed while her partner got changed. Callen came in minutes later in three quarter black and white shorts with the number 75 on the side and a white tee. He switched off the light and closed the door, slipping into bed beside his girl. Kelly snuggled into his chest falling asleep on her side facing the window with the moonlight shining over her shoulder. Callen wrapped his arm around her waist falling asleep more comfortably in a long time, this beat sleeping on a mattress on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>A nice ending to a hectic day for Kelly :) Please review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it has been so long, I have been writing up a story I have been working on for a while. Anyway I hope this makes up for it :) _**

**_Oh and what about Enemy on the Hill? I cried. Deadline was awesome! 3 Monty .. Do u think Kelly and G should have a dog.  
>Plus I started this story before Nell and Deeks came along. Do you want me to add them in? <em>**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning. Callen and Kelly were still fast asleep where as Gibbs was down in the basement sipping coffee listening to the radio while carving shapes into his boat.<p>

"Morning DiNozzo." Gibbs didn't even move his head to know it was his senior field agent.

"Morning Gibbs, where's Kells? Thought she would be in the kitchen cookin up a storm?" Tony asked trying not to sound too worried.

Gibbs hid his smile. Too many guys worried about his baby girl. "Still in bed, everyone on their way?"

The third Saturday of the month meant pancakes at the leaders' house. Although last month Ducky insisted on hosting the now traditional day because they had worked long hours on a large case with the CIA but now it was up to Gibbs. Of course this whole thing came about by Kelly's doing.

"It's unlike her, maybe I should-"

Gibbs put down his tools and turned to his agent. "DiNozzo, Callen flew over last night." Gibbs saw the pain cross Tony's face and then quickly fade. "She loves him, you need to be there for her as a brother nothing more." He patted the agent on the back and jogged up the stairs, leaving Tony staring at nothing.

Before long Kelly was woken up to the smell of her father's famous choc orange pancakes. She could hear the chatter of the team down stairs and smiled. She rolled over and met the eyes of her lover.

"I didn't want to wake you." Callen sighed pulling her close and running his lips along her neck and meeting her lips.

The whole team was gathered in the lounge room. Abby and McGee were sitting on the floor in between the tv and the coffee table. Ducky was sitting in his arm chair beside the couch which occupied Ziva and Palmer. The two senior agents were in the kitchen.

"Can I go wake them now?" Abby said knowing it was loud enough for the silver fox to hear.

Kelly smiled holding Callen's hand as she led him down the stairs. "Wake who Abbs?"

With that the ecstatic scientist jumped up and tackled Kelly in a huge hug making Callen loose grip with her hand.

"Hi all." He waved. Everyone smiled back.

"How long are you over for?" Ziva asked.

"Just until Monday, I don't think my team would survive if I was hear a whole week." He joked hearing a big snort behind him.

"You know I will tell Sam and Kensi." Kelly smiled, finally escaping Abby's hug, she had moved into the kitchen. She slipped her hands around Callen's waist pulling him tight.

"I can handle that."

A throat cleared and they both looked over their shoulder. "Hey D." Kelly smiled, she knew this would be tough on him but he had to face the music. She took the plate of pancakes from his hands and placed them on the coffee table.

Everyone dug into the breaky. Callen and Kelly sat on the floor leaning against the wall next to the TV cabinet, both sharing one pancake. "Do you want the last piece?"

"I'm full." Kelly protested.

"Sure? Cause it's the best bit." Callen smirked, spiking the piece with his knife and lifting it up slowly to his mouth. Kelly quickly jumped in front of his mouth and scoffed the piece down.

"Charming Kells." Her father chuckled.

The couple looked up forgetting they were being watched by the whole team.

"We could take it to my bedroom?" She raised her eyebrows, looking straight at her father but caught site of Tony picking up his plate in a huff and scurrying into the kitchen. She leaned back sighing and ran her hand over her face.

Callen went to get up but Kelly stopped him. "Have another pancake." Kelly smiled. Getting up handing him a clean plate which she got confused looks from and walked into the kitchen. She saw Tony leaning over the sink and plonked her plate in there making it splash on Tony and walked back out and up the stairs.

Again G went to follow her but stopped when he saw all the shaking heads. Gibbs spoke Serbian to him _Let them work it out_

_When will I know when to go?_

_When one of them comes back down._

Tony ran up the stairs. The bedroom door was ajar but he still knocked before entering. "I-"

"How many times do I have to say it?" She sighed from her position on her bed. "Tony, I love Callen, if he were to ask me to marry him I would." She knew that wasn't a possibility right now and if he really did ask her to marry him she would have to think about it but she needed a strong point to put across.

He knew he had to push away those feelings but like any strong feeling he has had towards a woman it was hard. He moved across the room slowly and sat on the bed beside her. "Kells, I love you." He paused rubbing his hand down his face and sighing.

"I love you too D but not in that way. You're my best friend nothing more. Do you get that?" She hated seeing him in pain, it was the same pain she saw in his eyes when Wendy ran out on him and that cut her deep.

All Tony could do was nod. They sat in silence for a moment. Kelly moved her hand to his back trying to comfort him but she didn't know if that was the best way.

"Can you ask Callen to come up when you go down." Tony managed to say.

Kelly stood up and was just about to open the door "What-?"

"I just want to talk to him." Tony smiled.

She nodded then smirked. "Cause if you were to start a fight I don't know that you would of come out best." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha, very funny Kells." Tony tried to pout but it just turned into a smile.

The room was quiet downstairs. They all tried to start a conversation but they wanted to hear what was happening upstairs. Both Gibbs and Callen were ready if a fight broke out.

Kelly jogged down the stairs and stopped when she reached the bottom seeing all the eyes on her. "He's still alive." She scoffed, walking over to where Callen was standing next to the tv. "He wants to talk to you then we are getting out of here." Kelly whispered.

"What's everyone's plan for this Saturday?" Kelly smiled trying to lighten the place up.

Gibbs smiled. The conversation started up again. Ziva and Ducky got into a conversation about one of their past experiences and Tim, Abby and Palmer talked geek. Jethro's eyes didn't leave his daughters and she could feel the stare.

Tony stood up from the bed when he heard Callen enter the room. His smile had faded once Kelly had left and his thoughts consumed him.

"I love Kelly." Tony started. "And I know I have to let her go."

"I'm glad that's got through." Callen smirked trying not to be too cocky.

"I guess you probably already got this talk from Gibbs but don't hurt her. She is one of the best woman to have walked into my life, has been there for me when everyone else has bailed."

"I'm happy she means so much to you." The room was full of uneasy tension. Both men when eager to leave but didn't want to be the first one to bail.

"Well that was all I wanted to say." Tony cleared his throat.

The roomed warmed up once everyone was back and smiling. Kelly sat by her father both of them squashed in the arm chair but they made it work. The family shared memories mostly the ones Callen and Gibbs were in.

"Bye." Kelly waved to the last car to leave which just left the happy couple and the father. "Is it ok if we scoot off for a while dad?" It was more of 'a we are going what ever you say question'.

Gibbs wrapped one arm around his girl and smiled. "Do I really have a say?" He laughed.

"Nope, see you later dad." She kissed his cheek and jumped in the driver's seat of the truck. "Be back for dinner."

Gibbs watched the couple hoon up the street. Kelly really did take after him in so many ways, mostly the bad ones. He smiled and walked back into the house.

Kelly parked by the park and they got out and went for a walk, both just happy to be with each other. They walked hand in hand in silence for a while both watching what was going on around them.

"You hungry?" Callen asked, making sure he wasn't starving his girl.

Kelly shook her head. "Are you kidding after that breakfast?" She smirked.

"I was just making sure." He smiled, holding her hand in his.

Kelly smiled. She could walk for miles if it meant G's hand in hers. But the happiness faded when she realised tomorrow was the last day with him.

Callen felt the change in mood and knew exactly what she was thinking about which he blocked out all and up until now. "Just live in the moment Kell."

"I have been trying to when you are around." She sighed. Why did she have to fall in love with a guy that lived the other side of the country?

"I don't want to leave your side." Callen spoke his thoughts out loud.

Kelly's brain went off like a rocket thinking through all the possible options and then she came to one and stopped. One option that would solve all their problems except one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffy much.. ok so should the couple have a dog.. Do you want Deeks and Nell added ... I am open to ideas for the future :) Right now I am sliding down a path to a conclusion but I am open to other ideas ... As always Read and Review<strong>_

_**Plus anyone interested in **_

_**Demoted: Tony took the job offer to move to Rota Spain but what happens years later that makes his life turn upsidedown and possibly move back to DC.. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been tooooooo long! Sometimes life just gets in the way :/

So I have finally finished highschool, turned 18 and now looking into my future with no clue what to do.. life is great :) haha

Anyways enough of that crap.. on to the good stuff!

OMG have you been watching NCIS! Stupid question right? For all the non TIVA fans skip the next paragraph! OMG OMG The last few episodes have been intense! Gary says there is no tiva there? I'm loving it! It feels like a kiss, a real kiss is just around the corner! XD I'm one happy TIVA junky! haha

The 200th episode is approaching and I'm ecstatic! Shame I will be cruising and no where near a computer to watch it until I get back! I'm so excited!

PLUS! OMG! I heard on the grape vine... aka TWITTER :D That Michael and his wife are having a baby girl! :D So happy for them!

Ok I will shut up now!

- I dont own anything to do with NCIS except the fact that I think Kelly and Callen being a couple is awesome!

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kelly's brain went off like a rocket thinking through all the possible options and then she came to one and stopped. One option that would solve all their problems except one.<p>

"What, what are you thinking?" Callen sounded worried. He cupped his spare hand around Kelly's cheek. Bringing her close, close enough that he could breathe in the scent of her lip gloss.

"What if I get on the plane with you tomorrow?" Her lips curled up at the sides. It wasn't a full smile because she knew what she would be leaving behind.

Callen was shocked. He loved the idea but he could see the pain in her eyes. "Kelly Gibbs, do you really want to leave your family behind? That is a big ask, one I don't want to make you do." He sighed. He hated being the gentleman but if he had the family she had that would tear him apart.

"I know family means a lot to you and you know it means the world to me but I think i need it. I am a big girl now G, I need to move away from home one day."

"Kells you haven't had the same life most people have-"

"I know G! Trust me I know. They all mean the world to me but I need to do this. When you fly away tomorrow I know Tony will back away slightly but that feeling will still be there, I need to move away for him, I need to move away for me, I need to move away from home G!" She sighed, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"Ok, ok." He rubbed the tear away with his thumb and smiled. "You can come with me." His smile grew wider. His girl was going to live with him.

"You make it sound like it was up to you." She laughed. Callen just rolled his eyes. They started walking again.

"Now just to tell Gibbs and get you a ticket."

"What about telling Hetti?" They both laughed.

They had got home. Callen had offered to come down and support her but she had insisted on going on her own. It had been a whole hour and he couldn't take the suspense anymore. If anyone was going to talk Kelly out of it it was Gibbs or Abby. He hopped off the bed and creeped silently to the door of the basement. There was no sound, he opened the door slowly and poked his head in. In the corner sitting on the floor was Gibbs and his baby girl in his arms. Callen could just make out Kelly's face and it was red and a tear was falling down her cheek but her eyes were closed and so were Gibbs'. He shut the door and let them have their moment. Obviously she was coming and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

It wasn't until the sun went down and the night fell upon DC that the father and daughter appeared from the basement both looking warn out. Kelly found her boyfriend in the lounge room watching some show for the nightly news. She sat down beside him and nestled into his side.

Callen looked up to see a red eyed Jethro sitting on the arm of the couch. Both men nodded to each other. Callen looked back at the TV after a silent conversation with Jethro. They had a big discussion before Kelly was getting on that plane tomorrow, if she was getting on that plane tomorrow.

Kelly went to bed without any dinner. She fell asleep in the arms of her boyfriend on the couch and he carefully carried her into bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before turning off the light and closing the door quietly and then headed down to the basement for a long awaited chat with his friend.

"She isn't going with you tomorrow." Jethro said letting it out.

Callen was taken back. He had just managed to descend the stairs before Jethro spoke. He usually made it to the other end of the basement and then had to start the conversation before either spoke.

"I know-" He was cut off.

"Callen I just heard of the news four hours ago. Don't go protesting to me that I can't stop her, hell I'm her father." He wasn't pissed but he wasn't happy. His tone was more of distress than anything.

"I am not taking your baby girl away Gibbs. It was her decision and I am glad you aren't accepting it with open arms. Out of all the people you know, I am the only one you have given the full story to without me finding out for myself. I can only imagine what it feels like to lose a part of your family." That sentence hit a raw nerve in his body. It sounded like he was throwing it in Gibbs' face but he wasn't, he didn't intend on making Gibbs feel worse than he already did.

"She is going with you G. She wouldn't back down but I got her to compromise." He chuckled to himself. Ignoring the last sentence his friend just said and knew better than to move on with that subject.

"Compromise isn't in your nature." Callen smirked and saw the small smirk on Gibbs.

Gibbs poured him and Callen a jar of bourbon. "She has a few things here she has to sort out first instead of leaving at the drop of a hat."

They both knew who that referred to. Callen reached for his jar as Gibbs took a sip from his.

"This means I will have to buy furniture." He sighed taking a sip.

Gibbs chuckled. "Never thought I would see G Callen settle down."

Callen smirked. "I don't think anyone else did either."

The two friends stood there for what seemed like hours just drinking and refilling. Finally when they were still able to walk Callen headed to bed and Gibbs flopped onto the couch.

The flight back to LA was short but not quick. As suspected Sam was there in his challenger waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"I stopped for donuts." Callen smirked chucking his bag in the back seat as Sam sped off. "Got a case?"

Sam's lips curled up into an amused smile. "Hetti has us doing paperwork for the next week, now that we have Deeks back."

"Let's hope we get a case." G responded.

"Yeah. So how was your weekend in the capital?" Sam asked. The office was not interesting without his partner. Most of the time Sam left Deeks and Kensi alone bantering while he went for a workout session.

"Not bad. Tony and I had a chat which was interesting." Callen mused.

"How did that end?" Thinking a few punches would have been thrown if Kelly wasn't there.

"I think he is going to finally back off." Callen relaxed back in his seat. He saw Sam look at him with a confused stair but ignored it.

"How's Kelly? She flying over anytime soon?" Sam asked.

Callen looked at Sam and smirked, he looked back out the window and answered. "I need your help. I need to buy furniture."

Sam never thought he would hear that come out of his partner's mouth. "What?"

"Kell is flying over in a few days." Callen smoothed it over.

"Yeah, she has come over for a weekend before and didn't mind sleeping on the mattress. What makes it-?" It clicked. "She's not?" Sam made a right and stopped outside the ops centre.

"She is." Callen grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car.

Sam smirked. "In that case let her pick the furniture. Girls always like having their own style in the home." They walked into the HQ.

Callen smiled at the sound of everyone in the bullpen talking. He caught the tail end of a discussion which he would presume pick up later after his stories were finished.

"You so do that face when you win." Kensi laughed at Nell's impersonation of Eric.

"I do not!" Eric persisted.

That's when they all caught sight of G. "Welcome home." Kensi smiled in her seat.

"Hey Ken's. Nell. Eric. Deeks." He nodded to the rest of the team as he chucked his bag behind his desk and sat down. "What?"

"Nothing." Deeks looked between Sam and Callen then looked back at his magazine.

"You really need to stop doing that." Sam relaxed back in his seat.

"Stop doing what?" Deeks huffed.

"That look." Callen answered. "You looked at Sam then me and didn't say a word."

"I- forget it." He folded and went back to his magazine.

"So no stories? How's Kelly?" Kensi asked.

Sam laughed which got everyone's attention.

"Yes Mr. Callen how Is Miss Gibbs?" Hetti popped up behind Kensi's desk.

"Hetti." Callen smiled and followed her to her haven.

Everyone's eyes followed them until they looked back at Sam. "He has to buy furniture."

* * *

><p>So did you like? This took me ages to get out.. tell me any ideas, i am open to them!<p>

As always review! It makes my day hahahaha :)

Season 9 is TIVA time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! XD  
><strong>**It is only one week and 5/6 days to the airing of the 200th ep! Shame i wont see it until five days after that :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes followed them until they looked back at Sam. "He has to buy furniture." Everyone got it but Deeks.<p>

"So? What's the big deal?" Marty raised looking at all the shocked faces.

Kensi rolled her eyes.

"The deal is that Callen only owns a chair, box, air mattress and maybe only clothes for a week." Eric said. Looking between Hetti's office and the team.

"And?" Deek's new of G's lack of items.

"And. Kelly is obviously coming to stay permanently." Kensi saved his partner from getting punched by Sam who was calming himself down in the corner.

Hetti pulled out a file and placed it on her desk. Kelly Gibbs. Callen sat in his chair at her desk.

"I got a call from Jethro saying Kelly is moving over here." She stated.

"We thought- Jethro?" He he questioned but Hetti ignored his sudden curiosity.

She sighed. "Have you thought this through?" The last thing she wanted was to see her finest agent torn down even more.

He knew exactly what Hetti meant. "We both know the consequences. I didn't want it but she wants it. "

Hetti knew better than to say no to Kelly Gibbs. If she was anything like her father, and from what Callen and Sam have told her and from what she over hears, she certainly is Hetti knew better than to tell Callen otherwise. He thought about what to say and smiled.

"I will have Eric install a fine security system in the house before she comes so there is no arguments on who can look after themselves." He smirked.

Hetti flipped open the file. It was only a few pages. Mostly about the accident as a child. "She is going to be quite the agent."

Callen smiled. "She can't be on my team, can she?"

Hetti looked at Callen and leaned back in her chair. "Would you want her to be on your team?"

The thought had crossed his mind a few times on the flight back to LA but there was never an answer.

"I have been putting together another team." Hetti started.

"Agents Main and Taylor?"

"Yes, they have been working a few cases." Hetti continued.

"They need someone like Kelly to mix their methods up." In Callen's mind he was thinking. Other than just busting into every place they go.

Hetti knew what he meant. "She would do them some good."

G stared at her for a while. "This isn't just a nice fit, you have wanted Kelly to come here for a while now, haven't you?"

Hetti held her own, not giving anything away. "I never just throw random people into this mix, Mr. Callen."

The team was watching them carefully. Every so often Hetti would look over slightly and their eyes would dart in other directions.

"So do you think Kelly will be joining us?" Deeks spoke the question many where thinking.

"Where else would she go?" Eric added.

"Not many other places to go." Nell spoke up.

Everyone hushed when Callen came back. "She will be on another team." Callen answered.

"Main." Sam stated.

"Agent Main?" Kensi questioned.

Sam smirked. "This is just a coincidence." Callen and Sam shared a look.

"Sneaky." Deeks added.

"More like devious." Callen corrected.

"Haven't you all got work to do?" Hetti appeared at the back of the bullpen, behind Eric, who jumped a mile.

It was a rainy afternoon in DC. Kelly dropped Callen off at the airport then headed back home and dug into the icecream. Her father had gone to work just before they left for the airport.

_It's up to you Kells. But don't leave without a word._

Callen agreed with her father. He was expecting a call from DiNozzo as soon as he got the news. It was a given fact.

She hadn't moved from the seat by the window in over an hour. Each scenario running through her head of how the conversation will turn out ended in the same conclusion.

She was woken from her thoughts by the shrill of her cell.

"Yeah." Kelly sighed.

"Sound more excited, girl." Kensi replied. "Callen hasn't stopped smiling all morning!"

That bought a smile to Kelly lips. She hadn't gotten past the fact that she had to tell everyone all morning and only now realising the new beginning. Getting to see Kensi almost everyday, finally meeting her new partner and getting to have workouts with Sam, now she couldn't wait.

"I guess I haven't thought about who I will be seeing." The smile was back in her voice and Kensi could tell.

"Good, well when you come over we can finally go on the shopping trip you have promised me."

Kelly laughed. Moving from the window sill and heading to her room. She ripped off one of the photos from her wall and ran her finger over it. "Yeah, and you have to tell me all about Deeks. From what I hear, you two a really good partners." She teased the partners and sat on her bed.

"You are holding the picture I sent to you of me and Deeks on my birthday aren't you?" Kensi guessed. She sent it to her because it was the only photo of her and Deeks and Kelly had been bugging her ever since Callen told her of the LAPD detective.

"Possibly. He looks like shaggy." She heard a laugh from the other end. "Obviously he has been called that before."

"Yeah. I'm surprised I didn't pick it up earlier." Kensi smiled walking back into the bullpen where Deeks was sitting doing paperwork. "Anyways, how's the old dog?"

"Yeah he is good. Went to work this morning. I suspect it will be a takeout dinner night, tonight." She really didn't mind the takeout part, it was just the fact that afterwards he would be in the basement with the bourbon again.

"Just tell him no. Maybe surprise him with cooking dinner." She looked up from her desk and surprisingly Deeks wasn't looking over at her, wanting to know who she is talking to.

"I might just do that. It hasn't stopped raining all day."

"Its sunny here. Maybe if you cheer up, the weather might change and the night might turn out different." Kensi smirked at her double meanings.

Kelly shook her head. "Ok stop. I am happy."

"Good, ok well i have to go."

Kelly smiled, sticking the photo back on her wall. "Ok well, thank you for calling."

"Not a problem. See you soon."

"You sure will. Don't freak G out too bad." Kelly smirked.

Kensi looked up to see Callen and Sam descending the stairs. "I think Sam is doing that for me."

Kelly laughed. "Bye." With that she shut the phone and flopped back on her bed. "Life is good."

Her mood had changed. She skipped down the stairs and headed into the kitchen to find something to make for dinner.

When Sam and Callen reached the bullpen Kensi had already started on her paperwork. The two guys were joking over furniture and G having a lack of style.

"You don't even know what a futon is?" Sam said incredulously.

"I do have more important things to be concerned about than furniture." It was a valid point but Sam just smirked.

"So how is she Kens?" Callen asked not looking up from his work.

Kensi's brow's furrowed in confusion and disbelief. "How did you-?"

"You call her everytime Callen tells you some interesting news, or lack of news, or everytime he gets back from a date with Kelly." Deeks finally piped up.

She glared at her partner and his smug look, biting back from poking out her tongue. "She is happy and going to cook some dinner."

Callen smiled. "Good."

As if on cue DC's weather started to clear up and the sun started to peak through on the end of another beautiful day in the capital. There was no open cases for team Gibbs so he headed home early and ordered his team to finish up their paperwork before heading home themselves.

He opened the newly locked front door and smelt the aroma of fried rice coming from the kitchen.

"Hey dad." Kelly walked out with a smile on her face.

"Hey kiddo." He put his gun in the safe and put his badge beside it. "Something smells good."

Kelly followed her father into the kitchen. "Yeah, thought you might bring takeout home so I decided to make out usual takeout." She laughed. She looked over to her father who just smiled and looked away.

"What did you do?" She accused, her father was clearly dodging a question.

"Tony might be coming over later." There was no use holding back information now.

Kelly was ready to bite his head off but held it back. "Where is he now?"

It was a long mental ride into NCIS HQ. She didn't want to wait around home until Tony showed up. The car park was almost empty, she saw Tony's car and raced to park next to it. Not seeing him inside she took the elevator up.

The security guards swiped her through and that left the three floor wait to the squadroom. A few thousand thoughts were buzzing through her head but when the elevator doors opened and she saw only Tony's desk light on and him sitting there all thoughts and plans were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So so? Bit of a cliffy? Hehehehehe<strong>

**Give me your thoughts to what Tony and Kellys words would be? I am editing the next chapter so the conversation is already set but I would still like to know your thoughts.. and maybe I might change somethings depending on what you say? Never know unless you review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CHAPTER :D **

**Hope you like... Its a longer chapter so i hope it makes up for the lack of updates :) This chapter has one of my fave scenes in this story, if I do say so myself :) **  
><em><strong>As usual dont own NCIS blah blah blah.. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Tony looked up to the sound of the elevator doors opening and was surprised to see Kelly standing there starring. He offered a smile but it wasn't until she walked closer that he noticed this wasn't a lets-go-hang-out-at-a-bar call, it was something more serious.<p>

"What's up Kells?" He went to grab McGee's chair for her but she blocked his way.

"I don't need one." She offered the smile this time. She lent against the inside of Tony's desk as he retook his seat.

"What's up, I was coming over for takeout after I finished this report?" He tried to cover the tremor of nerves in his voice but Kelly detected it.

Kelly nodded. "I know, dad told me."

Tony looked away at his screen and flicked it off. Now the only light shining on them was his desk light and the rays of distant light from the windows.

"Callen gone home?" Tony asked showing no sign of emotion which was a change from the happiness he usually showed when her partner went back to LA.

"Yeah i dropped him at the airport this morning.- Tony I need to tell you something and I wanted you to hear it from me first before I or Gibbs tells the rest of the team." She looked into Tony's eyes and didn't like what she saw. He only showed her his emotions and only on rare occasions.

"I have decided to move over to Los Angeles and live with him." She blurted out, her eyes darted away from Tony's as soon as what needed to be said was told. She got up from her seat, looked at Tony's eyes one more time, seeing the raw emotions cross his face. Sorrow was first, then anger then an emotion she couldn't quite pick. She started walking out of the bullpen when Tony spoke.

"Don't walk away from me Kelly." He whispered, looking at her back. She was wearing a snug black tee and dark denim jeans.

Kelly turned back. "I have to go Tony, it breaks my heart every time I see him off, or I get back on a plane." Tears were starting to develop under her eyes.

Tony got up and quickly grabbed a tissue, wiping away the tears that started to fall from Kelly's eyes.

"I meant walk away just now and not help me finish this report." He joked. Classic DiNozzo.

"Tony I-" Her words were stopped by Tony's finger pressing up gently to her lips. He pressed his lips to her forehead and rested them there for a bit before pulling away.

"It's ok Kells. I know this is what you have to do." He smiled. Not a crooked one that always made her knees buckle but a genuine smile, like a person who really did care for her and wanted the best for her.

"Thank you Tony." She smiled pressing her lips to his cheek.

"For what?"

"For understanding." She finished. "Now your report!" Kelly grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his desk.

"Yes the report." He smiled, letting Kelly drag him back to his desk. He sat down at his desk and Kelly sat in his lap. Tony finding it difficult to type with her there but insisted it was alright, both of them knowing he just liked her being close.

The next few days were tough on the team. They had gotten a case but everyone's emotions were running on end. Even Gibbs went home for a rest and refresh everyone afternoon for three days in a row.

Kelly was busy running around town sorting out things. She didn't realise so much crap had to be settled before she left.

When it came the night before Kelly's departure she was just hoping to go home and rest the week off. Long phone calls on the phone to Hetti and Callen were tiring. She had had at least one meeting a day with Vance catching up on everything she will need to know before heading up her new team. And from what she could tell, they needed a female's point of view.

She parked the truck and walked up the driveway to a dark house. She guessed Gibbs was already down in the basement which she had been banished from for the past few days. She unlocked the door and was half expecting for people to jump up and scream surprise but nothing happened. A little part of hope vanished and she smiled. Just then the kitchen light flicked on and she saw Ziva.

"Ziva?" Kelly was surprised.

The ninja assassin jumped. Kelly couldn't help but laugh. "Well i guess a miracle had to happen sometime." Kelly put down her things and walked over and gave her friend a hug.

"That is a miracle?" Ziva questioned with a smile.

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. She was about to ask what she was doing here but it didn't take much to guess.

"We thought it was a bit corny to do the big surprise thing. We are all down in the basement." She went to grab Kelly's hand but Kelly moved away.

Kelly smiled. "Can you not tell them I am home? I want to go get changed first." Ziva nodded and walked back down to the basement.

Truth was Kelly needed a breather. Every one of the team was down there and most likely a few more people. She really didn't want to say goodbye just yet. Kelly quietly climbed the stairs to her room and got changed. Throwing on an old NIS jumper that was her fathers and a new pair of denim shorts she purchased the other day for wearing in LA.

She gently turned on the tap to her bathroom and splashed her face with water. Ok she was ready. Walking back down stairs then stopping at the doorway to the basement.

"I couldn't stop probie! You knew that! Anyways here he comes running up behind me and trips over the wire I dodged." Mike chuckled and coughed.

"You could have warned me!" Jethro bit back. She heard none of the team interject.

"We were chasing a suspect? What was I meant to shout? Watch out theres a trip wire and give away my position?"

"Well it could've helped instead of us having animal crap, rocks and bark exploding everywhere!" Gibbs grumbled.

"I didn't know a probie would be that stupid!" Franks growled.

"McGee would know all about that!" Tony patted McGee's back.

"So would you Tony." Kelly smirked, descending the stairs. "And dad. Didnt you get bear crap in your mouth?" Kelly added watching everyone try hard not to laugh but Abby broke and everyone else followed.

Gibbs looked up at his daughter, Kelly stopped halfway down meeting her fathers glare. She watched as he slowly put down his jar of bourbon, stand and suddenly bolt up the stairs.

Kelly only managed to jump four steps before Jethro tackled her perfectly so he took the blow of the stairs not her. "Dad!" Kelly laughed.

Gibbs tickled her for a second then hugged her close. "Your ninja skills need some work kiddo." He kissed the top of her head and then let her go.

Kelly blew a raspberry at him then kissed his cheek, just in time for Abby's camera to go off and capture the perfect picture.

"Awwww!" they heard Abby coo.

Kelly got up and helped her father up. She looked down at the basement and saw everything was moved. The newly built skeleton on a boat was pushed against the left wall (her left) and the old couch was against the back wall with her pops and Ducky sitting on it with McGee on the arm; a rug was laid across the concrete floor; another old couch was in the middle of the floor with its back towards her with Ziva and Mike Franks on it. Tony was sitting on a stool next to McGee and on the stool next to him was Palmer. There was a spare arm chair next to Gibbs' work bench and a small bar fridge was in the middle of them with chips and dip on the top.

Kelly descended the stairs followed by Gibbs. "Wow dad. It took you for me to leave for this to become an awesome bachelor pad." She got a few laughs out of everyone and hopped up on the bench.

"No hug for pops?" Jackson piped up from his seat. He started to get up but Kelly beat him to it and his grabbed her and pulled him down to her level causing her to fall on him.

"Pops!" She laughed getting kissed all over her head from him.

"Yes princess." He smiled and let her go. "You are beautiful."

"Love you too pops."

Abby was super happy. She was getting some awesome and cute snaps of Kelly and her family.

After she got free of Mike who surprisingly wouldn't stop hugging her and she swore shed a tear, Kelly hopped back up on the bench and joined in on the stories. A few tears were shed mostly happy ones but Kelly knew when Gibbs thought he snuck away without anyone she knew he went to wipe his eyes.

Once the family was gone and it was only a very tired Tony left they all settled down for bed. Gibbs helped them bring out a mattress out into the lounge and set up camp for the night. Kelly quickly snuck away for a few minutes to call her partner.

"Didn't expect to hear from you until the morning." Callen picked up and it was clear he had a big smile on his face.

"Did I catch you at a bad time? Celebrating your last free night with Sam?" Kelly heard them both chuckle.

"Maybe. Sam is just having a few beers with me after helping me unpack some of your stuff. Even Sam doesn't have this amount of things." G sounded genuinely surprised which made Kelly laugh.

"Babe that is like only three boxes. My room still looks as cramped as ever." She flopped down on her bed.

"So what have you been up to?" He knew there would have been a small party. Gibbs wasn't much for celebrations but when it came to his daughter he would do anything for her and throwing a going away party was the least he could do.

"Had a few drinks and pizza with the family and now we are settling down to watch a movie and sleep." She smiled when there was a slight pause on the other end. "By we I mean dad, Tony and I."

Callen smiled. "I figured. It's ok Kells, DiNozzo and I are both cool now."

"Good." But the weight wasn't lifted off her shoulders, not quite yet.

"So the flight lands at 1300?"

"Yes, I will call you when I land so Sam and Kensi can come pick me up." She smirked. There was no way Only Callen would be at the airport tomorrow.

"Alright, you keep thinking that girly. You might just be surprised." He had no intention of Having his team come along for the ride. Kensi had been begging him all week but he had said no every time. Sam didn't really mention anything about wanting to come but Callen knew he would find some way of coming with him tomorrow.

"Ok well I better go back down, I can hear them starting to argue over which genre of movie to watch."

Callen just smiled. "Ok babe, see you tomorrow." He tried to hold the excitement down. Because this kind of behaviour wasn't normal for him.

"Night roomie." And she blew a kiss which she got in return. And then he was gone.

"Back to the Future III then. It has loads of western and I like it." DiNozzo argued from his slouched position sitting on the mattress leaning against the couch.

"That is not a Western DiNozzo." Gibbs argued. He had found his position for the night in his chair.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "We will be watching what neither of you have suggested." She walked around the corner and couldn't help but let out a bit of a snicker. both men were hilarious when they had consumed too much alcohol. Although her father didn't look quite out of it as he was putting on.

"We will watch whatever you want sweetcheeks" DiNozzo smiled and got a slap to the back of the head which proved Gibbs was no where near as out of it as he looked.

"Shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbled.

"If you say that one more time i will go sleep in my room and you will not come to the airport with us tomorrow." The smile was wiped from Tony's face and the puppy dog eyes came out. "Grow up DiNozzo." She moaned, turned her back and started sorting through the dvds.

She heard Gibbs get up and head to the kitchen for hopefully some popcorn. And felt Tony move beside her.

"I'm sorry. I will go to sleep if that would make you happier. But I just want to have one last movie sesh with my bestie Kelly and I will be the happiest Tony ever." He managed to not slur.

"This wont be our last movie sesh Tony. I am not moving forever. I will be back, there is no way in hell I could even think of moving away if I didn't plan on seeing you all at least once a month, if not twice." She smiled and wrapped one arm around her Tony.

"Now help me choose a really good movie that dad will hate." They both snickered.

"I heard that." Gibbs voice rang from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional ride much ;)<strong>  
><strong>You like? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... i know its been a loooong time and im sorry. life and stuff but anyways, ive been sitting on this one... i need more inspiration... Anyways I hope you like.**

**Picks up where the last chapter ended..**

* * *

><p>"Now help me choose a really good movie that dad will hate." They both snickered.<p>

"I heard that." Gibbs voice rang from the kitchen.

Next minute a movie was chosen (Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl), popcorn was ready and everyone was resting comfortably.

Kelly didn't even get to hear Jack Sparrow say "Why the rum?!" before she was out of it. Tony pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and watched her snuggle in close. He smiled and looked up at Gibbs who was looking at his daughter.

"She will be fine Gibbs." Tony whispered and laid down beside Kelly.

"You don't think I know that Tony." Gibbs replied and nothing else was said.

The next morning Kelly woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. She smiled and opened her eyes. The space beside her was cold and the pillow was gone. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Too loudly.

"Someone's awake." She heard Tony from the kitchen.

"Someone's an early riser." Kelly whispered in his ear which made him jump.

"Kells it's too early for you to go all Gibbs on him. Eat." Gibbs placed a plate with three pancakes drowned in maple syrup and icecream.

"Is it my birthday?" She joked and dug into her breakfast.

Soon breakfast was over and Tony volunteered to do the dishes while Kelly dried them. There was nothing said at first, just getting into the routine. DiNozzo took a while scrubbing the fry pan when Kelly decided to say the first word.

"I think the fry pan in clean Tony." She chuckled and grabbing the pan out of his grips.

"You know there is no way of us to see each other at least once a month at the most two." Kelly sighed, to her disappointment Tony did remember parts of late last night.

"There is always Skype and MTAC." She tried to sound cheerful and hopeful but in reality the jobs these two have would restrict them from having a phone call let alone a video call. It had only been over the past few weeks that the cases had started to slow and paperwork had taken replacement.

Tony chuckled. "I will always be a phone call away if you ever need a chat."

"I know Tony. I know." Kelly wiped the last plate dry and they were finished. "I guess now it's time for the last of my packing and off to the airport in two hours."

"Need a hand?" Tony offered.

"I thought you would never ask." They both smiled and Kelly grabbed Tony's hand and led him up to her room. As she opened the door Kelly watched Tony face carefully for his reaction to her now clean room.

"Wow Kells, you can finally walk to the window and back without tripping over crap." He got a punch in the arm for calling her stuff crap but he didn't mind. The next thing he noticed was all the photos from the wall behind her bed were gone.

Kelly noticed his face drop and quickly handed him a large photo album. As he opened it a smile came back to his face. On the first page was a picture of him on his 30th Birthday. It was 3 years into working with Gibbs. Kelly had surprised him with a superheros themed party. The picture was of him, Kate and Kelly sitting at the kitchen table playing poker. Kelly was dressed as wonder woman, Kate was cat woman and Tony had commandeered Kates cat ears, Kelly's mask and found an orange sheet in the cupboard and wore it as a cape.

"That was a good night." Tony smiled and looked up at Kelly.

She laughed. "I'm surprised you remember it. After poker came beer pong. Something dad was not happy about come morning."

"That was because he had a throbbing hangover Kells, even though he denies it." Tony smiled but then all colour ran out of his face. "Hi Gibbs."

"Surprisingly DiNozzo. You are right, apart from all the spew in the front garden you left for me to clean up." Gibbs smirked and stepped into the room.

"Didn't I clean that up?" He questioned but quickly turned back to the album and flicked to the next page.

"I thought you still needed to pack, Kells?" Gibbs looked at the last few boxes on the ground that were to be shipped over in a few days.

Kelly shook her head. "No just some last things like the photo album and to check I have everything I need." She nodded.

Tony watched as father and daughter talked about last minute shipping and making sure to call every night. He knew the next few months were going to be tough on Gibbs which meant it only being tougher on the team. He flicked through the last few pages of the photo album and then put in back where it came from.

"I think I might head home for a bit and freshen up." He interrupted the duo and hugged Kelly. "I will be back in time for the trip to the airport." He nodded to Gibbs then walked out leaving Kelly to cling to her dad.

"He wont miss saying goodbye." Gibbs kissed Kelly's head and they sat down on the bed. "I'm-

Kelly kissed her father's hand that was around her shoulders. "Dad, don't. I know you are going to miss me probably not as much as I'm going to miss you but you will survive. I made sure Tony is going to stay with you for the next week and Abby will drop in at least once a week. Ziva didn't promise anything but she said she will keep an eye on you for me." Kelly giggled as her dad rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the one that people should be looking out for. And I don't think having Tony here will make me feel any happier." He laughed.

"Not nice."

The pair moved their conversation down to the basement and spent their last hour doing what they do best. Building a boat.

It was time. Time for goodbyes, see you later's and long hugs. Only one thing was missing. Tony. Kelly was fretting. She had called Tony's home phone twice but no answer. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. Off all the days to not turn up. It was only five minutes until they definitely had to leave for the airport. She had gone through her luggage for the tenth time checking she had all the right things. Finally the home phone rang and Gibbs picked it up immediately.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked. He was pissed. Pissed that Tony was doing this to his daughter.

"I'm sorry. I thought I sent a text to Kelly half an hour ago but it mustn't of got through." Tony was cringing on the other end. He knew he would cop a lot of hell for this.

"He said he texted you." Gibbs relayed to Kelly. He watched as Kelly picked her phone out of her handbag.

"Oh my God! I cant believe I didn't hear it?!" She looked sheepishly to her father. "Sorry?" She tried to hold back a laugh but it managed to come through.

"If you weren't leaving me, I would give you a slap over the head right now kiddo!" He shook his head and heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Ok, so I will meet you both at the airport. I thought it wouldn't be right with me in the car." Gibbs would of hugged Tony right now.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked and hung up. "Ready princess?"

Kelly nodded, picked up her handbag, carry-on suitcase and snuggled under Jethro's arm. "Ready." She smiled.

Gibbs picked up the suitcase and they exited the house.

"Bye home." Kelly whispered as Gibbs put all the luggage in the back of the challenger. "Wow, we are going in Bumble-bee?" She giggled.

"I told you not to call her that." Gibbs opened the door and kissed Kelly's forehead as she entered the car.

"It's the right name." Kelly protested.

The ride to the airport was slow. Mainly because Gibbs was doing under the speed limit but Kelly didn't mind all the blaring car horns as the pissed off drivers overtook. The conversation was quiet. A few words were said but most was just done thinking. Kelly was trying her best to hold back the tears and she could tell her father was doing the same. Once they reached the airport everything went quick. They found a car park in record time, of course this wouldn't have happened any other day. They walked slowly to the check-in but there was no Tony anywhere.

"He will come. Go check-in." Gibbs prompted. He watched his daughter join the queue and then scanned the crowd for DiNozzo. He soon found his senior agent along with the rest of the family hiding at the back of the crowd. He saw Abby quickly put her finger to her mouth as if to say "shhh." And Gibbs did what he was told but only because it was Abby. He chuckled and then his eyes went back to Kelly. Now a row in front.

The check-in process was long but finally her suitcase was sent off and she was by her father's side again. They started walking towards the food court area because it was still an hour and a half until she needed to head through customs to board.

"He isn't here." Kelly sobbed but just a she let one tear fall someone tapped her on the shoulder. Sure enough as she turned around she was greeted with a loud cheer and all the tears she was holding back came streaming down her face. Tony walked up to give her a hug but was greeted with a punch in the arm instead.

"Ow!"

"That was for thinking you were not going to say goodbye." She smiled and got attacked by a black blur. "Hey Abby." She rested her head on her best friends shoulder and stayed there for a while.

"I could not not come to the airport. Even if you did say you didn't want us to, it didn't seem right." Abby sobbed.

"I'm happy you are here. Even if you are making my mascara smudge." She chuckled along with the rest of the family.

"Of all the days you didn't have to wear water proof mascara, you choose today to not wear it?" The girls laughed and finally Kelly pulled away.

"Stupid huh?" They quickly wiped the tears away and Kelly moved onto the next person in line.

"How about we move this to a more suitable area than in the middle of the airport?" Ducky suggested just as Ziva and Kelly hugged. The girls nodded and walked arm in arm to the seats.

The next hour and a bit was spent divulging plans on how everyone was going to keep in touch with Kelly and vice versa. Abby had to explain twice about Skype. Once to Gibbs then to Ducky. Tim tried but technical words kept getting in the way. Soon it was time for final hugs and tears.

The team stepped back as father and daughter said their final goodbyes. Kelly quickly wiped a tear that was running down her father's face.

"Don't want to ruin your reputation.." Kelly coughed out a laugh and they both smiled.

"Gonna miss ya kiddo." Jethro pressed a kiss to her forehead and held it there for a moment. This time he wiped a tear from his daughters cheek.

Kelly grabbed his hand from her face. "I will miss you every day dad! I will call you every night. I don't care if you are in the middle of a serious case you have to pick up!" She glared at her father until he nodded. "Because if you don't.." She paused with a smirk. "I will not stop calling everyone at NCIS until i get to you and if that means calling Vance I will." She threatened playfully.

"Guarantee if you resort to Vance I will've already called ya back." He smirked. He was so proud of the person in front of him. "I'm so proud of you Kelly Gibbs. But don't be the hero, I can't lose you." There was so much emotion in his words he almost choked the last sentence out. They both knew how much pain was behind his words that there was no laughs to be had.

"I could say the same to you but it would fall on deaf ears father." She left a little smirk come out. "But please stay safe." She managed to sneak a look back at DiNozzo and he nodded. Apparently they weren't far enough away to keep out of his ear shot.

"Just because DiNozzo nodded doenst mean he will stop me if –" He saw the pain that rushed through Kelly's eyes. "I will do they best I can." He smiled and squeezed her tight.

"That's all I ask." Kelly tucked her head under his chin and breathed in her father scent for the last time in a while.

"See you later dad." Kelly squeezed tighter, if that was even possible.

"I love you Kelly." He loosened his grip on her so he could look into his daughters eyes.

"I love you too dad." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Abby had enough of standing by and ran to them. "Group hug." Kelly shouted and everyone came over. But she soon regretted it because she was in the middle of it. "CAN'T BREATH!" She laughed and everyone back off except for Abby.

"I guess its time." Ducky had to state what everyone was thinking.

Kelly nodded and clung to her father. "See you later dad."

"Good luck kiddo. Love ya." He squeezed and let his daughter go.

She made a quick round of last hugs and Tony was at the back. Their hug was a bit longer.

"See you soon Kells." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Soon." She returned the kiss to his cheek. "And remember you don't have to look too far." She winked and walked back over to her father.

"Bye guys." She waved and walked through to the terminals.

"Bye Kells." She heard them say all in unison.

"Love you kiddo." She heard her father say. The tears started again.

"Love you too dad." She waved and went out of sight.

Gibbs stood there for a while just staring at the space where his daughter stood only seconds ago. He was bought out of the trance by a hug from his fave scientist.

"We were thinking of heading to Ziva's for drinks?" Abby offered but everyonese hopes were cut short by Gibbs' phone buzzing.

"Gibbs. Yep, on our way." He looked at his team. "Never mind call Georges team, I don't need to explain my actions to you. Call Vance if you want." His phone snapped shut and smirked at all the surprised faces.

"Mine it is." Ziva smiled and everyone followed her to the car.

Callen was standing in his lounge room staring at all the new objects around. The three boxes of shipped stuff was all little knick knacky things like a few photo frames with him and Kelly in DC which probably wasn't a smart thing for him and his background but if his past was come back to hurt him now they would already know about Kelly. She had shipped over two bean bags which made a great addition to their lounge room. He knew that this weekend involved them going shopping for a TV which everyone was shocked to hear he was looking forward to it.

There was more little things in their bedroom like pointless pillows which were placed neatly on the mattress. A few more photoframes were places around and a nice poster of tigers that Kelly insisted was going up.

He checked the time for the fifth time in the past half an hour and decided to start heading to the car even though he hadn't gotten a phone call. Callen reached his car and already noticed Kensi's car a few houses down the road.

The ride to the airport was longer because of how many times he made sure to ditch any tails. After leaving the house G didn't notice Kensi or Sam's car. Then it clicked. They were decorating his house. Joy. But his phone distracted him from killing Kensi later.

"I'm here." Kelly's voice was a cross between excitement and tears.

Callen smiled. "I'm about ten minutes babe. I will be there soon." He couldn't wait to give her a hug and comfort her. He knew Kelly would be very emotional for the next few days. Out of all the people in the world he had never seen such a strong bond between father and daughter. No doubt in his mind why.

"Ok, just make sure to ditch any tails." She joked

"I think they are wrecking my- our house." He corrected himself.

"Our house, ok we will talk more about that later. See you soon." She smiled and he could tell it.

"See ya." He hung up the phone and did one last quick manoeuvre before heading straight for the airport.

Next minute all Kelly could remember was jumping into Callens arms and crying her eyes out. All he did was stand there and be her pillow. When the tears started to subside he pulled her out enough to kiss her forehead and saw a smile under all the emotion.

"I can't be that bad to live with, we haven't even spent a week together yet." He teased which made Kelly smile.

"We will see." She poked her tongue out and hopped into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What do you think?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 -

**I'm really trying to update this story more often. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! I cant thank you enough! I'm so happy lots of you like this story! **

**Now for a bit of a twist. Like in many stories and currently in NCIS, not everything is happy. We all know these characters have been through hell and back and its time for things to change up. I hope you like this chapter, I'm not quite sure where its going yet but I will try and up date at_ least_ once a month. **

**As usual I don't own anything.. well except for maybe these two agents I made up to go on Kelly's team.**

**I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"We will see." She poked her tongue out and hopped into the car.<p>

Every time she came to LA it seemed like the first. Driving along the mainly no traffic highway was a first. Kelly didn't miss a beat, looking at everything possible but once they rounded the corner into the suburbs Kelly knew she was home.

She smiled when she saw the little low set house. "Home." She whispered, just audible for Callen to acknowledge.

"Home." He agreed and jogged around to the passenger side door and opened it for her. "Is where ever the heart is." He winked.

"Since when have you become a poet?" She joked, grabbing her hand bag and small suitcase and followed G who was carrying her suitcase up the garden path.

"Curtain just moved." Kelly noticed but didn't see Callen go for his gun.

"Deeks you could've been shot if I didn't know you were all in there." Callen shouted and next minute there was a whimper coming from inside.

"I told you not to look out the window! Sometimes I don't know how you are qualified to be an agent." Kensi barked.

G was about to grab the door but Sam was right on time.

"Surprise." He waved his hands in a way that his little girl might call them jazz hands which made Kelly laugh.

"I am so shocked." Kelly teased. "But thank you." She gave the big tough seal a hug and walked into the now covered with welcome home banners and streamers house.

"You know you all are cleaning this up before you leave, right?" Callen just looked around and shook his head.

"Seeings Deeks ruined the surprise-" Kelly began.

"Are yes, good point Kelly." Kensi looked at Deeks who had his mouth open in shock.

"We haven't even been introduced yet and you blame me?" He huffed.

"Would it change if I said I practically already know you?" Kelly smirked.

"Reeeeeally?" He dragged the word out as his gaze shifted from the new girl to his partner. "And what might you have told your little bestie?"

"Little?" She saw Deeks physically gulp and she made him feel even more insecure when she stepped forward.

"I have heard about the famous Gibbs slap and please spare me." He winced.

Kelly turned to G. "Definitely a replica of Tony, just a little more shaggy." Everyone laughed.

"Give us a few moments." Callen interrupted the laughs and grabbed his girls hand and walked them down the hallway to their room. He placed the baggage next to the mattress and wrapped his arms around his roomie.

"I like what you've done with the place." Kelly tilted her head up and looked into his blue eyes.

"I thought I did pretty well." He leant down with a smirk and placed a smooth kiss on her lips.

"Just think, this isn't even half of my crap." She laughed against his lips.

"We will manage." His lips curled into a smile and just squeezed Kelly tighter.

The moment was temporarily ruined by Kensi shouting at her partner in the lounge room.

"Deeks! Stop touching things!" Kensi warned him. It was like having a toddler as her partner! She had to watch everything he did.

The couple smiled and walked back to where their friends were.

"Deeks unlike a store where you break you buy. You break and I break you." Kelly smiled as Callen slid his hand around her waist.

"Now I know why you two get on so well." Deeks smirked, looked at Kensi's confused face and then back at Kelly. "You both like hurting me." He did a fake pout and got an elbow in the side by his partner. "I prove my point." He yelped as his partner patted him on the back, not so tenderly.

"Ever thought of shutting up?" Same shook his head at the detective.

It wasn't long before the beers were open and the agents were all laughing together. Pizza was ordered and Kelly tried her hardest not to cry over that. Pizza and Tony just came in the one thought. It wasn't until it hit 2100 that everyone decided it was time for rest. Deeks drove a tipsy Kensi home. Sam stayed around for a couple more minutes, talking with Kelly and then made his exit.

"Finally. What did Sam and you talk about?" Callen relaxed back into one of the bean bags and tugged a very tired Kelly onto his lap.

"Mmmm, just stuff." Was all she could manage as a reply. She curled up against her partner, knees tucked up into her chest and her right in the nook of G's neck and shoulder.

"I know you are comfortable babe but the mattress in our bedroom would be much more suitable." He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"For you." She smirked and relaxed even more.

Fine. Callen saw the only way out of this. He removed one of his arms from around her waist and scooped her up under her knees and thankfully Kelly cooperated, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Be careful, you might be getting too domesticated." Kelly giggled as Callen walked into their bedroom.

With that cheeky remark Callen smirked and let her go just centimetres short of the mattress but he didn't take into account Kelly grip around his neck and she pulled him down with her.

"Cheeky man." Kelly smirked against his neck.

"Pretty sure you started it." He smiled and tickled her waist, right in the spot tender spot which made Kelly shriek but he blocked the noise with his mouth crashing on her lips.

The kiss got faster and deeper until air became a necessity.

"Mmmmm." Kelly sighed as Callen pulled away just enough for them to breathe a little.

"You already said that." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer.

Not long after that the big day full of emotions, happy and sad, pulled Kelly in and she fell happily asleep in her lovers arms. Callen however wasn't even remotely tired. He could hear every rustle of the trees outside their bedroom window, every creak of the house cooling in the evening. To say he was paranoid was an understatement. Now that Kelly was here he was on double alert. If there was one person in the world he didn't want to let down it was his long time mentor Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And to have to ring him just a day or week after he let his little girl go to tell him that something happened to her was not going to happen.

The next few days, weeks were tough on both of them. Kelly still slowly getting into the groove of LA. She skyped at least one of the team once a day and talked to her father over the phone on several occasions.

The first time she met Hetti was an interesting one but they soon got on like a house on fire. Hetti telling her about some of the stories her father hadn't quite got around to telling her yet and Kelly talked about some incidents that Hetti hadn't heard. Tea was poured and the topic of work was discussed.

Finally the house was looking more like a house. They had finally found a bed and a couch they both agreed on however the bean bags stayed. It was much easier on both of them once Kelly got her first case with her new team. She got on with the boys just fine, pulling them into gear and setting them straight. It was obvious they knew of her fathers reputation and didn't go against their new leader but they soon learnt that she wasn't as bad as they thought. Everything was going well.

There were a few domestic differences but they both compromised and that's what made it work. They wanted this to work. Even if that meant Kelly sacrificing her healthier habits and having bacon and eggs with Callen at least once a week. She didn't put much of a protest up with that as long as Callen agreed to go for a run with her before work some mornings.

The last week had been hectic on both their schedules. They hadn't slept together for at least five nights due Callen having to pull overnight stakeouts for his current case and Kelly staying late at the office doing paperwork that just didn't end.

It was late in the afternoon on Friday and she was almost done her last report. Her head was going to explode soon. Now she realised why Tony didn't want to take his own team, too much paperwork.

"Hey Kells, Taylor and I are going to the local bar. You wanna come?" Main looked sheepish. They had been a team for just over three weeks now and every Friday they would go have a drink but it wasn't until now that the two men thought of inviting their leader.

"Sure John." Kelly smiled, trying to play dumb to the fact that she knew her team mates went out every Friday for a drink. She wasn't going to invite herself so she waiting until they wanted her to come. "Give me a few minutes and I will meet you two in the car park."

Main nodded and followed Taylor out to the cars.

Kelly filed her paper work away and walked over to Callen's desk. They were currently out chasing down another lead on a drug dealer shipping cars polished cars over to Iraq and getting sent broken cars back filled with heroin. She left a note and stuck it to his desk. Nell was walking by when she quickly stopped and peaked over at the note.

"Want me to pass on a message?" She raised an eyebrow. Nell and Eric had their ears plugged into every operation in this place and currently they were helping Callen track down a suspect.

"It's ok Nell. Just make sure he gets this message when he comes in. I'll be at the local bar with my team." She smiled, Nell and her had become amazing friends. Surprisingly though all three of the girls hadn't had a spare night to go out and have drinks. This job really did suck sometimes.

"No problem. Have a nice night Kell." Nell smiled and continued on with her spying.

Kelly walked back over to her desk, grabbed her gun, badge and jacket. She rolled her eyes at the files still spread across her teams desk but left it at that. She didn't want to be the party pooper tonight.

Next minute Taylor parked across the road from the local watering hole and the team exited the car. The boys had been quiet on the short ride over which didn't surprise Kelly one bit.

"Come on guys. I haven't been out on the town at all since I moved here. Lighten up." She smiled and saw the shoulders of the men relax. She snuck between them and rested each arm over their shoulders.

Main smiled. "Ok Kells but I'm not taking you back to G, drunk." They laughed and entered the bar.

The first round of drinks was on the leader. The bar was nice and quaint, it was just them and some guys up the other end of the bar who looked like locals. There was soft rock and roll playing in the background and the bartender was bopping along to the song.

They laughed and talked about stuff other than work. If anyone were to listen to their conversation they would just think they were a bunch of colleges having a couple drinks after work and that's what they exactly were except the whole saving the country and/or the world.

The ops centre turned from day to night and it wasn't long before Callen's team was back and had successfully caught the dirt bag running the whole operation however reluctantly passed the guy over to the FBI to further the investigation . One less drug runner shipping cars overseas and bringing all sorts of pills back.

"Can we just have a break from the whole cars and drugs thing for a month." Deeks sighed and flopped into his chair.

"Would you prefer cats and drugs?" Kensi smirked.

"You really need to get new comebacks, fern." Deeks shook his head but Kensi was too tired to get a better one than poke her tongue at him.

Callen smiled at his team but he soon noticed the message on his computer screen. His mind flipped. "Sam, what was that news reading about a shooting at a bar a couple blocks away?" Trying not to show the emotion he was feeling.

"Callen." Everyone heads shot up to the balcony where Nell was standing.

G's gut sunk. It hadn't even been one month and his partner was in trouble. He shot up to the ops centre followed closely by Sam, Kensi and Deeks.

"We just got a news report that the bar where Taylor and Main frequent was heard to have shots fired and the LAPD are just on the scene." Nell flicked a live news converge onto the big screen.

"Is Kelly there?" Deeks questioned. Callen shoved the piece of paper with Kelly message on it into Deeks chest as he exited the room. "Take that as a yes."

Kensi rolled her eyes and followed Sam out.

"Do we call Agent Gibbs?" Eric wondered as Deeks left. He really didn't want to talk to the guy. He had heard enough of him through passings with Kelly and definitely didn't want to tell the super agent that his daughter was shot and god knows what else had happened to her.

"Leave that to me Mr. Beal." Hetti appeared and stared at the video. She had snuck in as the team exited. She really didn't want to have to tell her friend about this.

The news was just playing on the plasma in the squadroom while team Gibbs finished their reports. It was late on a Friday night but no one wanted to have to come into work on a Saturday to finish them off.

Gibbs had been checking his phone every minute to see if Kelly had rung. He hadn't missed a call since she had left and every Friday night since she would call him and tell him everything going on and that he didn't need to worry.

For the hundredth time tonight Tony commented. "She is probably out having a drink with the team." He sighed, trying to calm down Gibbs wasn't his finest plan. After all he was starting to worry now too.

"Tony you are about to get a bullet in the knee if you keep commenting." Ziva hissed.

"Not the knee." Gibbs murmured and flicked open his phone again.

"Well-" tony was cut short by McGee turning up the news. "Tim do you-" Tony stopped short when he noticed the city was Los Angeles and there in the centre of the screen was a person that looked almost identical to Callen standing by a ambulance, holding some ones hand.

Next minute the guy that looked like Callen picked up his phone and dialled. Gibbs phone began to ring. The squad room went silent.

"Gibbs."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Any ideas on where you might like this to go, I will take it! <strong>

**Also what is everyone thinking about the current Season X? So happy there is now going to be a Season XI!**

**Thank for reading, and remember to click the review button and tell me what you thought.. just be kind :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people. Sorry for the delay, things have come up over the past month that has gotten in the way but I'm back. Hopefully. 

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW THIS STORY!

This Chapter isnt as long as the others but I though you guys deserved something.

Hope you like it. It is going somewhere now. There is a finish line but its still a few chapters away yet.

As always. I dont own anything.

:)

* * *

><p>Next minute the guy that looked like Callen picked up his phone and dialled. Gibbs phone began to ring. The squad room was still.<p>

"Gibbs."

"It's Callen." He was trying his best to not sound emotional but things were getting tough.

"Put her on the phone." It sounded like an order but there was raw emotion behind it. This big tough marine was breaking down by the second.

"News gets around fast, I-"

"What the hell happened?" He couldn't believe this was happening. Callen swore to protect his baby but less than a month has gone past and Kelly is in danger.

Callen never let go of Kelly hand. "She has been shot in the lower leg, in her shoulder and a shot grazed the side of her head. They had contained the bleeding but..." He trailed off and let her hand go and brush a strand of hair of her face.

"But what?!" He yelled, stunning everyone in the room. Everyone knew to run for cover when Agent Gibbs was yelling.

"She's unconscious." He grabbed his girl's hand and squeezed it gently letting Kelly know he was there.

The last thing Callen heard was Gibbs take a deep breath and the phone went silent.

"Guess he's on his way." Callen looked down at Kelly.

Gibbs just inhaled and ended the conversation, if he opened his mouth one more time all hell would break loose. He swung around to Tim who was already on booking flights for Tony and Gibbs to LA.

"Plane leaves in 45 minutes." Gibbs grabbed his stuff and shot for the elevator. "Tony got you a ticket too." McGee saw Tony just standing there.

Those words brought him back to life. "Thanks Tim."

And then there was just Ziva and McGee in the room. "Shotty not telling Abby."

"Not telling Abby what?" The scientist was right next to him. "Where are Gibbs and Tony?"

Callen was about to hop in the ambulance with Kelly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"G." Sam looked down at Kelly then back at his partner. "You can't go. There's more to this. A guy whispered something to Kelly before the shooting." Callen eyes never left Kelly.

"G. You can't go with her." This was the last thing he wanted to tell his partner.

Callen wasn't listening. He squeezed Kelly hand tighter and whispered to her. "I'm here baby. Not letting you go. Gibbs and Tony are coming over to rip me a new one. Would help if you were awake for back up." He smirked. Callen knew how much family meant to Gibbs, how much Kelly meant to him. His little girl. He was a dead man for sure and with DiNozzo as back up.

"What if the guy was getting to Kelly, to get to you?" Sam broke through Callen's wall.

"So I am just meant to leave her here with them while I hide and protect myself?"

Kensi stepped in. "I will go with her. Deeks and I will keep her safe Callen. She's my best friend. I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Kensi half smiled and looked at Kelly.

Callen looked from Kensi to Sam who nodded. He hopped out of the ambulance not before whispering something in Kelly's ear.

"I will call you if anything happens." But they both knew that Callen would be calling every minute anyway. Kensi hopped into the van and shut the doors. Deeks jumped into their car and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"Agent Main and Taylor." Callen walked over.

"Yes Agent Callen." Main was worried. Sam had been quite civil with them but he warned them about Callen. "We did the best we could but the guy was firing before we could even get a shot off and Kelly was down so we went to her aid first before Taylor ran out after the guy. He was gone." Main rubbed his shoulder.

"You guys go to the hospital. Watch your backs, when you're ready come back to Ops and we will talk more from there." G nodded and the two walked off. Callen turned around to see a shocked Sam waiting. He could tell his partner was shocked only by the raised eyebrows.

"Thought you would've torn them a new one." The big guy smirked.

Callen shrugged. "They have worse things to fear. Gibbs is coming."

Sam just nodded and held back a smirk walking back to their car. "Wonder what this is all about.." He thought out loud.

"People trying to ruin my happy ever after." That was the last time either of them spoke until they got back to Ops.

When the pair arrived back at ops there was no lead. The security cameras in the bar were broken and the street camera was pointing the wrong way. Nothing.

"What about other streets? They had to of slipped up somewhere?" Callen insisted.

"Nothing. We checked all the cameras within a two block radius, no one we saw looked suspicious." Nell really wished she had better news.

Sam had an idea but he hoped he was wrong. "Go through footage every Friday night out the front of the bar for the past month."

"While you're at it, check the security camera out the front of my house." Callen hoped they didn't pull anything off that but it was better to be sure.

"On it." Eric and Nell set to work.

Back at the hospital Kelly had just gone into hospital when Kensi's phone rang.

"She just went in." Kensi didn't even have to check the caller ID to know who it was.

"Anything happen on the way back to the hospital? Anyone follow you?" Callen was speaking faster than he was thinking. He wanted all possibilities out of the way before Gibbs came.

"Nothing. Deeks held back for a bit but saw no one following us. Anything new from your end?"

"Nothing." Everyone was getting tired of hearing that word. "All the cameras outside the bar were useless. Eric and Nell are checking footage from the past month and the camera outside the house."

"Hopefully they find something from the bar footage." No one wanted anything to pop up out of the ordinary outside G's house.

"Call me when you know anything."

The line went dead before she could reply. She turned to her partner who was just getting back from buying coffee.

"Are you sure there was no one following us?"

Deeks passed his 'girl' partner her cup of coffee and repeated himself. "Yes Kens. There was no one. I stayed a couple cars back and didn't see anyone tailing me or the ambulance." He took a sip of his drink. "What did Callen say?"

"They have nothing. This is a bar shooting. How can there be nothing?" She was right.

"Main and Taylor said the guy whispered something to Kelly before shots were fired?"

"Yeah. So the one person that can connect all the dots-" Deeks couldn't help but cut her off.

"Is in there fighting for her life." A bit dramatic but true.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Probably not that eventful. Just a filler for whats to come. And dont worry daddy Gibbs is on his way. Trying to keep it in realistic time frame.<p>

Also what do you think about the latest eps of NCIS and NCISLA? Anyone freaking out about the finales? They are only just over a month away... And what about NCISRED? Im still unsure on the characters, need a bit more screen time. I hope it gets picked up, just so they can explore the characters more..

Anyways, thanks for reading. THANK YOU to all who review! I see you all and you guys are the reason this story keeps going because i honestly didnt think it was that good. so THANK YOU again!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry? Main reason is I didnt want to give you guys a half hearted job. I lost my muse for a while, couldnt get into the right groove. I kept starting and deleting this for ages but finally got something down. I hope you guys like it! I'll hopefully be updating more often. Life has been up and down and soon I'll be going into full time work so that will be fun.

Again sorry guys! Hope you like!

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Yeah. So the one person that can connect all the dots-" Deeks couldn't help but cut her off._

"_Is in there fighting for her life." A bit dramatic but true._

* * *

><p>Back at Ops there might actually be a lead.<p>

"Callen." Nell shouts as she walks down the stairs. "We didn't find anything out of the ordinary from the security camera outside your house." Sigh of relief there. "Although Eric did find a white van around the corner from the bar."

"I saw that van when we pulled up at the bar." Main pointed to the screen.

"Did you see anyone inside it?"

"No, I only noticed because the number plate had 007 on it." He scratched the back of his head and went back to being quiet.

"Yeah. We spotted it there three weeks ago and then last week. Same number plate, same spot. Unfortunately there was a car accident about half an hour after the shooting. Van was dumped and burnt down town. LAPD found no bodies."

"Any footage of the people in the car?."

Nell shook her head. "No, they always pull up." She showed them some footage. "Wait. See Main and Taylor park, go into the bar, wait about an hour and then leave."

"How did we miss that?!" Taylor was kicking himself. He thought he was a good agent but this.

"It was Friday. You guys were off. Sometimes things slip up." Sam tried to make their egos feel better and for them to shut up before Callen really did let rip.

"But I'm meant to be careful at all times."

"Yes you are." Callen turned around. "But when you don't have a history of people coming after you and once it's home time, there's nothing really to worry about is there?!" He was sick of hearing them think about themselves.

"Guys why don't you go back to your desks and see if you can figure out any leads?" Sam hinted to them before it got more heated.

Finally Kelly was out of surgery and Callen was by her side. Sam had tried his best to keep Callen away. He even got Hetty to talk to him but Callen was already in the car.

"I'm here babe. They tried to keep me away but I think I'm becoming as stubborn as you are." Callen smiled and lent in and kissed her forehead.

"How is she." A voice came from the doorway.

Callen turned around and greeted his boss. "Shes fine. Still out." He slid his hand over Kelly's. "You're not here to take me off the case."

Hetty just shook her head.

"To leave the hospital?"

"I'm here to check on one of my agent." She walked around to the other side of Kelly's bed. "Although Mr. Hanna did want me to insist on you leaving. Mr. Deeks, Kensi and the LAPD have this hospital covered Mr. Callen."

Callen squeezed Kelly's hand. "Which agent." He joked. He knew they had the hospital covered but who wouldn't try and be with their partner.

Hetty showed a slight smile at Callens remark but chose to ignore it and just look over Kelly.

"I will find who did this to you." Callen squeezed Kelly's hand and kisses her forehead. "I'll be back later." He reluctantly slid his hand out from hers and exited the room with Sam.

"She will be fine Mr Callen." Hetty said as her best agent left the room.

The flight just kept going. Thankfully the ride to the airport was not an issue. Well except for Tony having to swallow his stomach contents more than once. Now they were almost there, taking the decent into Los Angeles. No small talk was spoken between them for the whole trip.

Once the plane landed both defied the protocol and jumped up grabbing their bags and headed off the aircraft.

First stop hospital.

"Callen"

"Tony. Where are you guys?" Callen was back in Ops.

"Driving to the hospital." Tony managed to get out while Gibbs was speeding down the main streets of LA. "I might be in the hospital bed soon too." He looked up at Gibbs who almost looked like he had a smirk on his face.

"Not funny. Deeks and Kensi are there. I'm back at Ops."

"Update!" Gibbs shouted. Tony immediately put the phone on loud speaker.

"We spotted a Van parked outside the bar every Friday afternoon for the past few weeks. Arrives spots Main and Taylor go in and leaves after an hour. Van was in an accident and torched. No bodies."

"Anything useful?"

"The guys that shot... they whispered something to Kelly before. Her team doesn't know what." Sam intervened as he saw his partner getting worked up again.

"So, we got nothing." Tony stated the obvious.

"Yep." Callen sighed.

"We are almost at the hospital."

"We'll give you a call if we get anything useful." Callen said and the line went dead.

Kensi and Deeks had never met only seen pictures of Tony and Gibbs and well the stories just had Deeks cringing from them but as the two Agents blasted in through the doors the pair were even more worried than having to talk to Callen.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo." Kensi stood up and held out her hand.

Tony accepted it. "Wish we were meeting under different circumstan-" Deeks was cut off.

"Kelly?" Gibbs didnt have time for pleasantries he needed to see his daughter.

"She is stable. Still in a coma." Kensi replied. She watched as she saw the most well respected and fearest Agent/ Marine crumble at his daughters side.

"Oh Kell." He grabbed her hand and lent over the bed to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispered against her hair and kissed her head one more time before taking a seat next to her bed.

He just sat there and stared. It felt like hours even days but eventually Tony walked in and stood at the foot of her bed.

"She'll wake up Boss." Tony tried to comfort his boss or comfort himself he wasn't quite sure. "She probably would give us a yelling for staring at her with such worry." He tried to joke but the laugh didnt reach his or Gibb's throat.

"She can suck it up." Gibbs squeezed her hand. "I will find whoever did this to you baby."

"We will." Tony corrected.

Gibbs tore himself away. He had work to do. Kelly wouldn't want either of them there standing voer her worrying about her while they could be out searching for the shooter.

"Any news?" Tony asked Kensi as they walked back out.

"No. Only person right now that could put some of these dots together is Kelly." She nodded towards the door.

Gibbs and DiNozzo headed to the Ops centre which Tony fell in love with. They tried every little thing to see if they could get a lead but nothing. It had been hours. It was now 1500 into the next day and everyone was getting on each other nerves. Gibbs had managed to scare Main and Taylor into the next century. He had scared everyone. Eric hid in his cave for an hour after that but Hetti quickly managed to settle the situation which everyone was surprised about. No one had seen the two agents since early this morning.

Since nothing could be done at the Ops centre Gibbs and DiNozzo opted to go back to the hospital and relieve Deeks and Kensi for a few hours who ended up just going back to Ops anyway.

It wasn't until 2100 when Tony stated recalling memories of him and Kelly playing Pictionary with Tim and Abby that someone started to stir.

"You're the bad draw-er" Kelly mumbled and had the men jumping to attention.

"Doctor!" Tony yelled and the men were pushed out of the way.

They were let back in minutes later once everything was clear.

"I'll call Callen." Tony went to walk out but Kelly grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Whats happening?" She was confused, the last thing she remembered was walking into the bar with her team.

"What do you last remember?" Gibbs squeezed his daughters hand.

"We were heading into the bar. Main, Taylor and I." Kelly felt the tight squeeze of her hand from her father as she said her teams names. "Oh god are they alright?"

"They're fine Kells." Tony smiled. "You and your team were having drinks then some guys came over-" He stopped seeing Kelly zone out.

"Some guys came over.." She squeezed the top of her nose.

"It's ok. Dont push it." He was trying to help but really they needed her to remember.

"One of them said something to me." She searched her brain but nothing came. "What happened next?"

"Shots were fired. You got hit in the leg and shoulder and one shot grzed your head." Gibbs tucker her loose hair behind her ear revealing more of the bandage.

They sat in silence as Kelly tried to search her brain. After a couple a while Tony couldn't hold out he had to call Callen.

"Kells we gotta tell them." He got the nod and walked out dialling G's number. "She awake."

"I'm on- Hetti you can't." He paused settling himself down. "She ok?"

"Yeah, remembers walking into the bar, having drinks but is struggling to place anything after that." He stopped pacing and looked through the window into Kelly's room.

"She can't remember what they said to her." It was more of a statement.

"No. Guessing nothing on your end?"

"No. Tell her." He paused and looked at Hetti. "I'll see her soon."

"Yep." Tony flicked his phone shut and went back in. "He'll see you soon."

"Soon." Kelly dropped her fathers hand. "I'll see him-" The words came back. "Your father-" She looked at her father. "Tony, can you give us a few minutes."

* * *

><p>So, how did I go? Anyone care to take a guess where this is heading?<br>Thanks for putting up with me! Still 4 or 5 chapters I think to go!

R& R :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter! **

**As always dont own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Soon." Kelly dropped her fathers hand. "I'll see him-" The words came back. "Your father-" She looked at her father. "Tony, can you give us a few minutes."_

* * *

><p>Tony looked from Kelly to Gibbs. "Sure."<p>

The room fell silent. Kelly just stared at her father and Gibbs stared back. Gibbs saw in his daughters eyes that she remembered something.

"I'll see him soon." Kelly murmured.

Gibbs reached out to hold her hand again but Kelly moved away.

"I didnt finish."

Gibbs right eye twitched, like it does when he is trying to figure out something or someone.

She swallowed and glanced out the window. "He whispered in my ear. Said, you killed his family. And its time to finish what his family started." Kelly looked back at Gibbs who's eyes had glazed over. "What did you do."

It took a few minutes for Gibbs to even move. When he finally did move he ran his hand of his face and through his hair. "He killed your mother Kells, hurt you."

It was barely audible but Kelly heard it, she froze. "The drug dealer mum saw kill another marine. I thought he died in a car accident?"

Gibbs just looked at Kelly and tilted his head. "Wasn't an accident."

"I-" He couldn't even begin to describe what he did to Kelly. It didnt matter what anyone else said or thought about what he did. But Kelly. His flesh and blood.

"Dad." She swallowed and reached out to squeeze her fathers hand. Their eyes met and nothing else was said. She would find out and really it wasn't too hard to figure it out.

"Remember anything else?" Thankful that conversation had ended for now.

"No, i shot back, may have hit one. Thats it." Gibbs did his half smile and squeezed her hand, leaning forward and kissed her forehead. "Love you." He whispered against her skin.

"Love you too, dad."

"Tony." Gibbs shouted.

"Boss?" He popped his head around the corner.

"Call Kensi. We need to go back to Ops." Saw Tony nod and walk back out. Gibbs turned back to his daughter.

"We'll talk about it later." She glared at Gibbs who just nodded. "Please stay safe."

It only took Deeks and Kensi minutes to arrive back at the hospital. Kensi went into talk with Kelly while Deeks stayed outside.

When Tony and Gibbs got back to Ops Hetti was there waiting.

"We need to talk." She looked up at Gibbs and walked back to her office.

Gibbs smirked. "Tony, look into Alejandro Rivera, see how he is going these days." He started to walk towards Hetti's office.

"Boss?" Tony didnt like where this was going.

"If hes still where we put him then find out how the Reyonsa Cartel is going these days." He nodded.

"Crap." Tony murmured to himself and then jogged up to Ops.

It was a stare off. Hetti did what she always did sat back and sipped on a nice cup of tea. Gibbs was on the other side just watching.

"The men behind the shooting are connected to the Reyonsa Cartel." Gibbs wasn't in the mood for this but he couldn't do anything until Tony or anyone else got information on where the cartel was hidden.

"I heard. What did the man whisper into Kelly's ear?" Hetto took another sip of her tea and then sat it down on the table. She knew about Gibbs past. She knew about the sotry between Agent Macy and Gibbs. She heart truly broke for the father and daughter she considered to be friends more than colleagues.

"Wants to finish what his family started." They both knew without stating it that that meant killing Gibbs.

"What's the plan?" Hetti asked coolly. She knew better than to suggest he was off the case.

"Find them, kill them before Kelly is orphaned. Finish this for good." Gibbs nodded and went to get up.

"That easy?" From experience Hetti knew it was never that easy. Take Callen's past for example. She almost lost her life trying to stop him from getting killed.

"He will have excellent back up. Just spoke to McGee." Tony spoke from behind Gibbs. He stepped forward to stand beside the now seated Gibbs. "Ziva is slightly angry that she isn't here with us but Vance ordered her to stay put. We have enough back up here." Tony nodded looking at Hetti who smiled back.

Hetti had heard stories about Special Agent David. Similar to her when she was younger. In many ways but she wasn't going to say which ones.

"Already knew that DiNozzo." He figured Ziva or McGee weren't too happy being back in DC while their partners were over the other side of the country in enemy territory, almost.

"McGee, Eric and Nell found the son of Alejandro Rivera, Alejandro." Tony stated causing shocked faces from both Hetti and Gibbs.

"Alejandro's girlfriend was seven months pregnant when he shot his sister and put away. Guessing that's the guy that-"

"That spoke to and shot Kelly?" Gibbs stood and glared at Tony. "And wants to kill me, yeah DiNozzo. That's a pretty fair guess." He stormed off.

"I'll brief the Director." Hetti picked up the phone.

"No need. Already spoke to him when I rang Agent McGee. He knows better than to order Gibbs off this case." Tony said knowing Jethro would just hand in his badge before giving this up. Before waiting for Hetti's reply he chases after Gibbs.

Hetti smirked. "Smart Director." She placed the phone back down. "Eric where is Agent Gibbs headed?" She called as Eric descended the stairs.

"I just found an address for a local cartel member." He said walking up to Hetti as Callen and Sam run down the stairs and out the door.

"That Gibbs gut precedes him." Hetti shook her head and picked her cup of tea back up.

Just as Tony reached the car with Gibbs waiting his phone went off and saw the text from Eric informing them where the local hide out was for the cartel members. Tony looked up at Gibbs who had a small smirk on his face and sped off.

They knock down the door when Callen and Sam pull up.

"Take the perimeter DiNozzo and I are going in." Gibbs orders.

Callen and Sam look at each other with a smirk but decide to agree not wanting anymore arguments to break out.

They clear the outside taking down two cartel members and hear a shootout coming from inside and then it goes quiet.

"Gibbs!" Callen calls rounding the corner onto the back patio and find two other dead cartel guys.

"Clear!" Tony shouts.

Callen walks in to find more dead cartel members, some considerably young.

"How old is this one? He looks 15?!" Sam kicks away the kids gun.

"Yeah, cousin to Alejandro. One big family." Gibbs said running his hand through his hair.

Kensi walks into Kelly's room to see her back in jeans and a black tee. "Ready to go?"

"Even have to ask?" Kelly shook her head, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Where's Dad and Tony?"

The girls walk out to the counter to sign release papers.

"With Sam and Callen. They just took down a group of local cartel members. Youngest was 15." Deeks shook his head. "Great childhood."

"It's all they know." Kelly shrugged and signed the sheet. "Let's go." She smiled. Happy to be leaving this hospital. "Hopefully won't be back here for at least 24hrs." She tried to joke but didn't laugh.

Kensi and Deeks just look at each other.

The car ride to the boat shed if mainly silence. Not much to tell. Then Kensi's phone rings.

"Where?!" Kensi shouts. "Ok, we'll drop Kelly at the boat shed. Be there in ten minutes." She shuts the phone and turns to a concerned Deeks and a terrifiec Kelly. " Gibbs and Tony are caught in a shootout coming back from the cartel house."

"Screw dropping me at the boat shed, they need us!" Kelly shouts. "It's not even up for discussion, Deeks drive there now!"

"Kelly-" Kensi tries to reason.

"If you drop me off at the boat shed I will only run to the scene!"

Kensi nodded to Deeks who did a U-turn and headed to the scene. They arrived in time to see Tony go down.

"Tony!" She screamed hopping out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the longest chapter.. but do you like it? What do you think? Please review! Keeps my muse going! And yes as you can guess its coming to an end.. Please review :)<strong>

**P.s if you like this universe, check out my other stories, I am currently writing a Tiva fanfic thats in this universe, Kelly appears here and there along with Callen.**

**Enjoy your day.. or night :)**


	12. Chapter 12

__**Thank you all for following and reading this story and putting up with my unpredictable updates. this is not the last chapter but we are almost there unfortunately. I may write another story in this universe with Kelly and Callen but I dont know, im still trying to see how my other story is going to fold out. **

**Anyways thanks again and as always.. dont own anything to do with NCIS/ NCISLA :)**

* * *

><p><em>Kensi nodded to Deeks who did a U-turn and headed to the scene. They arrived in time to see Tony go down.<em>

_"Tony!" She screams hopping out of the car._

"Kelly down!" Kensi jumps out in front of Kelly taking cover behind the car. "You don't need to get shot again this week!" Kensi hissed.

"Kelly what the hell are you doing here?!" Gibbs grumbles into his mike.

Everyone now has their ear wigs in.

"Couldn't let them kill you dad." Kelly sighs. "How's Tony?"

"I'm fine Kells, just –" He gets another shot off and kills one of the cartel guys. "just grazed."

"I'll kiss it better later." Kelly manages a laugh which causes everyone else to smile.

"Hi Kells." Callen interrupts.

"Don't worry babe, I still love you." She winks, looking at Callen who is 10 feet away.

"Shut up all of you." Gibbs grumbles.

"Kelly behind you!" Sam shouts.

Deeks turns and taps the guy two times in the chest.

"Thanks Deeks."

"Just keeping up with your deal with the hospital." He jokes and makes Kelly laugh.

Gibbs shoots another guy in the chest and they all watch as Alejandro Jr drives off in an SUV with another cartel member.

"Tracking that SUV" Eric interjects just before Callen could give the order.

"Following, Deeks, Kensi stay behind and look after Kelly." Gibbs looks at his daughter. "That's an order."

The three are left there with the sounds of sirens heading towards them as Callen, Sam, Tony and Gibbs take off after Alejandro.

Kelly disconnects her ear wig. "I'm only staying until LAPD come and then we are going." She looks at Kensi and Deeks and then walks off surveying the area. They certainly were cleaning up the drug trade today. Ten dead cartel members laid dead on the pavement and Kelly guessed two more by sunset.

LAPD arrived in minutes. They discussed what happened and left them to handle the scene. Kelly put her ear wig back in when they were back on the road.

They were ten minutes behind the four boys. Eric informed them they were heading for a house jusr across the border. It was formally by Paloma Reynosa and was the only house in the direction of where Alejandro was heading, probably for more back up.

Eric, Nell and Hetti along with other Agents congregating in the Ops centre stand and watch from the cameras Eric managed to find about the house and the button cams Callen and Sam have on, on the big screen.

Back in DC everyone was in MTAC watching the same screen with the same cameras with the same racing heart beats.

Gibbs and Tony exited the car guns held in front as the move forward onto the property. Callen and Sam were right behind.

They saw the same SUV parked outside the front door, cleared it then moved on.

"Two guys coming up the left side of the house." Eric informed them.

"Got it." Callen whispered and he and Sam took the two guys out with one shot each and picked up their guns.

Now everyone started to show. Two guys popped out on the front veranda and got a few shots off before Tony and Gibbs gunned them down.

Callen took the left side of the house while Sam moved across and went down the right and Tony and Gibbs headed inside.

Sam took out another older guy just as he came around to the back yard.

Tony and Gibbs took cover behind the staircase inside when two guys let rip and emptied their magazine which was a mistake. Tony popped back up and shot him twice in the chest while Gibbs shot the other one.

The moved through the house and cleared every room. Taking another guy down in the kitchen and two more in the hallway. They moved out to the back patio when they saw the situation.

Callen was held at gun point by Alejandro and another cartel member beside him. Sam still held his gun up pointing in Alejandro's direction.

"Put your gun down!" He shouted but no one moved.

"Four against two. Who do you think is coming out of this cleanly?"

"Don't tempt him Sam!" Callen glared at his partner.

The stand off had been going on for a couple of minutes when the Agents started to lower their guns when Alejandro became more erratic.

Tony however had other ideas. He shot him in the arm and watched the bullet scrape Callen's shoulders. Alejandro dropped his arm around Callen's neck but held his stance.

Sam shot the last cartel member which only left Alejandro.

He held his gun still on Gibbs.

"I haven't seen my father because of you!" He shouted angrily at Gibbs like it was only them on the patio. "My mother died when she gave birth to me, I was raised into be the next big drug runner for the Reynosa Cartel." He spat.

"You chose, to make this your life Alejandro." Gibbs caught him out.

"No. The minute you made my father kill my sister, this was my life." He knew there was no getting out of it but he wasn't going to prison like his father.

"You're just a boy, you can turn it around." He couldn't believe he was trying to reason to the flesh and blood of the guy who killed his true love but the guy was just a boy. "Your grandfather murdered my wife, hurt my baby girl. Your Auntie was killed by your father trying to kill me. I didn't make anyone do anything."

Callen couldn't believe what he was hearing. He only knew very little detail of what happened to Gibbs first wife. He now knew what happened to the man that did it. He connected the dots. Gibbs killed the man in revenge. It wasn't justice in any perspective but it would've been what he would do, or Sam would do if someone killed the one they loved. Hell this is what he was doing here. Finding and killing the guy that tried to kill Kelly. His love.

"You murdered my father by tricking him into thinking you were in that house, where you should've been!" He raises his gun and took a shot at Gibbs but with his banged arm he missed and tried to go again.

A shot goes off from inside the house and Gibbs watches as the last family member falls down in a pool of blood.

Gibbs turns around to see Kelly holding her gun and tears streaming down her face. She killed him. He holsters his gun and walks over to Kelly wrapping her in his arms, letting her shed all the tears.

Everyone is silent in the Ops Centre and in MTAC. Ziva is actually hugging McGee seeking comfort from the nearest team member.

Hetti is holding a hand to her heart as she watches the father and daughter in the middle of the room just standing there hugging. All that their family has gone through and it is finally over. All the Reynosa family members are dead or in prison, for life.

Vance nods and cuts the feed. He looks over to McGee who still has his arm wrapped around Ziva.

"Go home, they will be on the flight out tomorrow morning. No more work needs to be done today."

"What about Kelly? Is she coming back?" McGee asks, as if Vance would know.

"Three confirmed seats on the plane. If they are all filled, we'll see." He nods and walks out of MTAC.

Back in LA Tony and Callen where getting cleaned and stitched up from their gunshot wounds. Kelly stepped through the hospital doors and shook her head.

"I tried." She smiled at Deeks who smiled back. "Comes with the job I guess." She shrugged, she would never get use to hospitals.

Deeks just wrapped his arm around Kelly's shoulders as they walked through the hospital.

"Hi." Kelly walked in to find both her boys in the same room. She looked from Tony to her partner. "Don't ever get caught like that again!"

Everyone laughed. "I already thanked Tony for shooting him." He knew exactly where Kelly was leading to and he beat her to it.

"Good." Kelly nodded and placed a kiss on his lips. Then she walked around to where Tony was sitting and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll survive." He winked.

"You always do." Kelly smiled at him. "We always do. Thank you for.." She trailed off and looked behind her, only other person in the room was Deeks, she turned back to Tony.

"Always." Tony finished her thought. No matter what he would always have Gibbs six, he would follow the man anywhere and not think twice about his safety. Gibbs was his boss, his mentor and his best friend's father.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's counting down to September 24th?! Can't wait! Looks like its going to be one hell of a season for both NCIS and NCISLA<strong>

**So what did you think of this chapter? Good? R&R :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

OK... Sorry? I just havent had the time between work and home to actually sit down and get those writing juices flowing. But I got some done this morning and you are getting straight from my finger tips. Its not long but I thought you deserved something.

* * *

><p><em>Previous on A Different Road... Deeks and Kelly are at the Hospital after the shoot out at the Reynosa's house checking in on Tony and Callen. <em>

_"I'll survive." Tony winked._

_"You always do." Kelly smiled at him. "We always do. Thank you for.." She trailed off and looked behind her, only other person in the room was Deeks, she turned back to Tony._

_"Always." Tony finished her thought. No matter what he would always have Gibbs six, he would follow the man anywhere and not think twice about his safety. Gibbs was his boss, his mentor and his best friend's father._

"Time to get out of here." Callen stood up from his chair and wrapped his good arm around Kelly. "God I missed you." He kissed the side of her head and they all walked out.

"Where's Kensi and Sam?" Callen asked as he hopped into the back passenger seat next to Kelly. Deeks was driving and Tony was in the front.

"They were still at the house with LAPD when we left. Dad headed back to Ops to talk with Hetti and Vance." Kelly informed them while staring out at the city.

"Vance came over? What about Granger?" Tony questioned.

"The Director is on the big screen. Granger is, somewhere." Deeks answered. He really hoped Granger was somewhere and not in Ops or LA for that matter.

The rest of the car ride back to Ops was quiet. No one wanted to speak about the last few days. It was behind them now and they would all have to do the paperwork in the next few days anyway.

Kelly's mind was still running but she soon got pulled out of her thoughts.

"You know how many orders you disobeyed today Kells?" Tony smiled from the drivers seat.

"Yeah and its your fault. If your butt didnt need saving or Callen's or dad's I wouldn't be so high strung and need to save your asses." She winked.

"What about my ass?" Deeks whined.

"Pretty sure Kensi has that one covered." Everyone chuckled and continued the banter until they got back to Ops.

"Sam and Kens must be back."

"You observation skills are remarkable Deeks." Kelly smirked as they walked past the challenger into the big old building.

The team walk back to their desks with Tony sitting on Kelly's.

"Not looking forward to the paperwork on this one." Kelly sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Everyone's eyes were on Gibbs and Hetty when they walked over.

"Not tonight Agent Gibbs, you have a seat on the next flight back to DC." Hetty passed over the plane ticket.

Everyone looked at the plane ticket then at Kelly who was just as shocked.

"But.." Kelly looked up at her father. He was stone. She couldn't see anything in those blue eyes. "Can we have a moment." She got up and walked out of the bullpen and down the hall into the armoury.

There was silence when she turned around and looked her dad in the eyes. He wasn't going to start the conversation. He didn't know which conversation they were having. The one about why he shot Hernandez or if she was going home or both.

"Did you purchase this ticket?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Vances and Hetty's idea."

"But you want me to take it."

He took a moment. "I don't know Kells, yes, I would love to have you home but I know you don't want to leave."

Kelly half smiled. Her dad knew her so well. "I don't. I just got out here only months ago. It would be like taking ten steps back."

Gibbs nodded and pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her head. "Love you princess."

"Love you too dad." She mumbled against his neck.

They separated but Kelly couldn't look at him. She had another thing on her mind.

"Yes, I murdered the man who killed your mother and put you in a hospital bed for months." He knew this conversation had to be had before he and Tony left for DC in three hours.

Kelly took a few steps back and leant on the table. "Dad-" She really couldn't finish that sentence.

"He killed Shannon. Kelly. I still had you but I just couldn't live with him walking free. I'm sorry Kells but I don't regret it. I never have."

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" This time she did look him in the eyes again and she saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. Pain. The pain no one would wish upon anyone. The pain of someone losing the love of their life, the soul mate that got them through everything, through life itself.

"I haven't told anyone. Anyone who knows found out on their own."

"I'm your own flesh and blood!" This time Kelly raised her voice. She didn't care who knows or found out she wanted to know why the only other person who went through that pain, the grief, everything that her dad went through, didn't know how he was feeling and what he had done.

"And I want to protect you in every way possible!" He looked her dead in the eyes and they spoke everything he couldn't. He wanted to protect her to keep her safe from everything in the world.

Kelly crumbled. "I just wished you'd have told me." A tear ran down her face and Gibbs sensed it was ok to go in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Kells." He squeezed her that bit tighter and they stood there for what felt like hours.

Soon though Callen dared to come searching for them. They were still standing next to the armoury table hugging. Callen caught Gibbs eye and just nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to EVERYONE who favourites, follows and reviews!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on A Different Road_

_Gibbs and Kelly are in the armoury at the Ops centre in LA. Just come back from a big shoot out at the Reyonsa Cartel's house. Kelly is still upset about why her father didn't tell her about killing the man who killed Shannon.  
><em>

_"I'm sorry Kells." He squeezed her that bit tighter and they stood there for what felt like hours._

_Soon though Callen dared to come searching for them. They were still standing next to the armoury table hugging. Callen caught Gibbs eye and just nodded and walked away._

* * *

><p>Darknesssoon fell over the city of Angels, Deeks offered for some dinner but soon realised they wouldn't have time but left the invitation open for whenever they decide to come back.<p>

"I'm sure they will be back soon Deeks. It's not like they don't have a reason." Kelly smirked and picked up her bag.

Tony smiled and draped his arm over Kelly's shoulders. "One does come to mind." Kelly poked her tongue at him as they walked out of Ops with the others following.

"How about I go with Tony in the rental and babe you take dad." Kelly looked over her shoulder at Callen.

Callen saw the meaning behind option and nodded. " Night guys." He got into his car and waited while Gibbs said his goodbyes which really didn't take long. "Did you tell Deeks to get a haircut." Callen joked as he sped off down the street. Taking the long way to the airport.

Gibbs did his classic half smile and rested his elbow on the window sill.

"You wanna say something?" Callen urged, there was only so many streets and blocks he could do before they would eventually have to make it to the airport for Gibbs to catch his flight.

Callen wasn't looking for an explanation. He didn't need one. He would never understand the man sitting beside him but he understood the meanings behind this man's choices.

Gibbs opened his mouth the but nothing came out. What was he trying to say? Keep Kelly safe? He knew Callen too well that he already knew that, he saw the pain the man had gone through for the past few days.

"Fine." Callen shook his head with a smirk and drove to the airport.

They got to the drop off zone but didn't see Tony anywhere.

Gibbs went to open the door but stopped.

"Thanks Callen." Gibbs looked at the younger man and smiled.

That was the last thing Callen was exptecting. Ok maybe not the last but still. Of course he didn't know what he was saying thanks for. Was it for driving him? Surely not.

"I'll keep her safe."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Gibbs smirked.

Callen chuckled and hopped out of the car. He grabbed Gibbs overnight bag out of the back seat and met Gibbs on the footpath.

Gibbs took his bag and held out his hand. Callen took it and they clapped each other on the back.

"Stay safe." Gibbs whispered in Callen's ear.

The younger man nodded and squeezed Gibbs that little bit harder before parting.

Tony handed the keys back over to the rental company and with walked Kelly to the departing area where Gibbs would be.

"How are you?" Tony asked, wanting to drape his arm around Kelly's shoulders but knowing he probably wouldn't let go. He hated goodbyes.

Kelly nodded. "I'm ok. Another question in my childhood now answered." She tried to laugh but it came out as a choke.

"Hey." He had to. He stopped walking and wrapped his arms around his friend, letting his bag drop to the ground.

"I'm fine." She spoke into his shoulder.

"Sure you are." He kissed the top of her head and let her go, picked up his bag and they continued walking.

"I am, just brings up old wounds. But physically im fine." They both smiled and continued in silence.

It didn't take long for them to find the boys. Kelly hugged her father tight. She didn't want him to go but it was time. Everything was over. Done. She would be more aware next time and teach her team a thing or two before going out for drinks with them again.

"Bye dad." She kissed his cheek and stepped back.

"Love you princess." He smiled.

She almost had a tear roll down her cheek but held it in otherwise that extra ticket Gibbs held in his hand would go into hers.

Callen and Tony finished their private man to man talk. Kelly rolled her eyes. She hugged Tony and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Always." Tony kissed her head and let his arm fall away from her shoulders. "Alright, ready?"

Gibbs nodded and looked at his daughter again then at Callen.

"Talk soon." Callen smiled and wrapped his arm around Kelly's waist.

They watched for a moment at Tony and Gibbs walked through the doors to catch their flight.

"Ok, time to go!" Kelly announced. Callen laughed and opened the passenger side door for his lady.

"Home." Callen closed her door and jogged around and hopped in her side.

"Can we take a different road this time?" Kelly asked weaving her fingers between Callen's.

He smiled. "A different road."

* * *

><p>So so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the MAJOR delay. I don't blame you for forgetting about this story. I have been busssssssy with life. lol. I just havent been in the right mood head space to continue this story. I know it's not much of a final chapter. And the end line is really corny but hey.

Hoped you liked it. They whole story, didn't know what I was getting myself into in the beginning. Happy and sad to see it end but I think this is where it ends. Unless you guys have any other ideas...

R&R please :) Be nice, i know its been a long time ;)


End file.
